Secrets Revealed (Inuyasha Chronicles Book 3)
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: Sequel to New Struggles. Ranma and the Tendoes have found out some secrets about their origins how will they react to the realization. Takes place after the end of the manga. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 1

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"Soun Soun." Came the voice in Soun Tendo's dream.

"What is it my love?" The sleeping man asked in his sleep.

"Why have you been denying my true nature, and your children's." A vision of his late wife came into view whom was a Yukionna. She was a being of unmatched beauty in his eyes. She had red irises and pale sea green hair that framed a pale skinned face.(An:Think of Kasumi and that's what she looked like with the coloration of Yukina from Yu Yu Hakusho)

"We sealed their demon blood before you died so that they could live normal lives. Remember?" Soun answered.

"I see now that that was a mistake, and I am here to tell you that when Kasumi turns twenty-one the spell will be broken. You can't keep this a secret any longer."

"Nasari please wait tell me why?" Soun called awakening the whole house.

"Father what seems to be the trouble." Kasumi said looking through the door into her Otosan's room

Soun sweatdropped before he answered. "Oh it's nothing to worry about just go back to bed." he said waving them off.

With lidded eyes everybody looked at him and in unison said. "Right." Then they went back to bed.

The next morning came with it's normal fanfare.

"You ungrateful boy show your father some respect." Genma Saotome yelled at Ranma as they traded blows.

"I would if you were worthy of my respect. Which is sorely lacking." Ranma said as he knocked Genma into the pond.

{I'm your father.} {That's reason enough.} read the signs that the resulting Panda held up.

"You think that's good enough. When you have never done anything worthy of respect." Ranma-chan said as she sent the panda through the garden wall.

"Oh my his girl half is getting to be so strong." Kasumi commented.

"Nabiki can you please call the mason and have him fix the wall." Soun requested.

"Done and done."

"Ranma dear breakfast is ready." His mother Nodoka called.

"Coming mother." Ranma-chan cheerfully called dragging the unconscious panda behind her.

"It seems you've gotten stronger again Ranma." Kasumi commented as the pair arrived.

"You think so?" Ranma-chan asked as she wolfed down her food.

"No it's probably because your father is getting soft." Akane commented.

"Did you have to say that?" Ranma-chan asked deflated.

"Your ego is big enough already what with you having defeated Saffron a few months ago." Akane answered nonchalantly.

"Uncute tomboy." Ranma-chan whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Ahh" Ranma-chan said as she went flying through the air courtesy of Akane air (Eg. The Giant hammer she pulls out of thin air.)

"Akane can you please take this for Ranma." Kasumi requested holding up a bento and Ranma's books.

"Ok." She said begrudgingly as she took items.

Some distance away Ranma-chan was sitting upside down on a roof not far from the school. '_Now what was that for? She's been getting worse lately." _Getting up she decided to just go to school since she knew that Akane would bring it with her.

"Nihao Ranma." The familiar voice of Shampoo said as she rolled over Ranma-chan with her.

"I don't have time for this this morning." Ranma-chan said as Shampoo latched onto her.

"My aren't we comfortable." Akane said as she came on them.

"Akane it's not what it looks like." Ranma-chan said trying to pry herself from Shampoo's grip.

"Don't even bother." Akane said as she dropped Ranma's books and bento on the ground.

"Hey wait up Akane." Ranma-chan answered as she finally extracted herself from Shampoo and had run after Akane.

They got to the schools front gate just before the bell rang.

"Oh kekkei you made it just in time." Principal Kuno said as he closed the gate.

"Don't you ever give up old man." Ranma-chan said with disdain.

"Who be you I don't recall that face." The principal said as he started walking back to the building.

Meanwhile at the Nekohanten Cologne preparing for the days patrons.

"I have mail for you ma'am." the mail said holding a handful of letters.

"Oh yes the mail." Cologne said as she took the stack. "Let's see bill, bill, junk, reunion invitation, junk, junk. Wait reunion." She said wide eyed dropping the rest of the letters on the floor. With shaking hands she opened the letter and read it's contents. "**What?** He wants me to bring all of them back with me?"

"What is it headmistress?" Mousse said running from the kitchen tripping in the process.

"Get up you clumsy oaf we must go tell the Tendo's and Saotome's that we all have business back in the Amazon village." Cologne said as she started hopping toward the Tendo dojo.

OOooOOooOOooOO

I don't know if I would call that a good first chapter.

Get over yourself already you couldn't have done any better.

Okay please review.

PS: If anyone knows the names of the two boys that follow Ranma around Furinkan high school please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I forgot to mention last chapter this is supposed to take place in 1984

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 2

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

Last Time

"Oh yes the mail." Cologne said as she took the stack. "Let's see bill, bill, junk, reunion invitation, junk, junk. Wait reunion." She said wide eyed dropping the rest of the letters on the floor. With shaking hands she opened the letter and read it's contents. "**What?** He wants me to bring all of them back with me?"

"What is it headmistress?" Mousse said running from the kitchen tripping in the process.

"Get up you clumsy oaf we must go tell the Tendo's and Saotome's that we all have business back in the Amazon village." Cologne said as she started hopping toward the Tendo dojo.

This Time

"What is it that's so important that they all must come with us?" Mousse asked as he followed Cologne.

Looking back she answered. "He requested it."

"Him." Mousse thought a little bit then it dawned on him. "**He requested?**"

"Yes you idiot he wishes their presence. If we're going to get there in time we must leave immediately."

Meanwhile at Furinkan High

"Yo Ranma are you goin to stay a girl all day?" Daisuke asked. "Not that we're complaining any." Hiroshi finished.

"Get off of it already you two. I wouldn't if I could help it." Ranma-chan berated the two of them. "The hot water is turned off for some reason.

Because the teachers didn't know his secret during PE it caused some complications.

As Ranma-chan made her way to the boy's locker room out of habit the PE instructor caught her. "What are you doing young lady."

Realizing where she was going she answered. "Sorry about that wasn't paying attention."

Because of the insinuating circumstances the girls forgave him/her.

When Ranma-chan, Akane, and Nabiki made it home they found the rest of the family packing.

"What's going on?" Akane asked

"Are we going somewhere?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Yes we've been invited to some sort of gathering in the village of the Amazon." Nodoka answered.

"Yes and we leave immediately so we can get there in time." Soun said.

"No I'm not going you can't make me." Happosai ranted from where he had been tied up on the ground.

"What's his problem?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Oh nothing really. It just seems that whoever sent out the invitation scares the living daylights out of him." Kasumi answered.

'_This guy I've got to meet. If he can scare the old fossil then he must be strong.'_ Ranma-chan thought.

After about half hour everybody was ready to go.

"Let's be off." Ranma said as he shouldered his pack.

"Ranma." Shampoo called as she threw herself at Ranma.

"Shampoo what are you doing here?"

"Shampoo go with her Ranma."

"We were invited to this little get together as well son-in-law."

"Will you two stop with that. I'm not going to marry Shampoo."

"Oh you'll come around eventually son-in-law." Cologne said with a twinkle in her eye.

Just as they left Tokyo what must have been the only 1978 Chevy Suburban in Japan pulled over onto the shoulder of the highway and stopped them.

"Lady Ayano?" Cologne asked when a very human looking Ayano stepped out of the vehicle.

"Y'all need to get there immediately. So I was sent to collect everyone here as well as Ryoga, and Ukyo." She said as Ryoga, and Ukyo stepped out of the vehicle.

"Ranchan." Ukyo said as she threw herself at Ranma.

"What am I here for?" Ryoga asked lost as usual.

"You'll see." Ayano answered as she positioned her hands to transport them.

*Poof * the group disappeared as two other people made an appearance.

"Koga what are you doing here? You to Hiryu?"

"Well we just happened to be standing there. You know that." Hiryu answered.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. *Sigh * Let get moving so that we'll arrive before it starts."

"Why do you have to ship that vehicle to whatever continent you happen to be on?" Koga asked.

"Does it really matter to you it's my money." Ayano said ticked off as she got into the drivers seat.

"Well I like just how much room you have in here." Koga said as he climbed in.

"Then quit complaining. We're off."

Meanwhile in the Amazon village.

'_What just happened?'_ Ranma thought from where he lay on the ground in a daze

"I see Ayano got to y'all. Just in time to."

'_That voice, it sounds like me. What's going on here?'_ Ranma thought suddenly sitting up and waiting for the dust to settle. The sight that met his eyes was of a guy that looked identical to him excepting he had long hair worn loose.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked curiosity piqued.

"I could ask you the same thing but I already know you." Inuyasha said.

"How could you know me?"

Ignoring him Inuyasha turned to Soun Tendo. "Long time no see. Told them yet?"

With a frightened look on his face Soun answered. "N-n-n-not yet."

"Then do so quickly. Time is running out."

Looking toward Nodoka he said. "You've grown since I last saw you."

"Thank you grandfather. You haven't aged a bit."

Realizing what was just said Ranma started shaking as he pointed at Inuyasha. "H-h-h-he's my great-grandfather."

"You got a problem with that."

"Yeah just how strong are you?" Ranma said as he shrugged off his pack and got into a fighting stance as he moved from the group.

Standing relaxed Inuyasha said. "Don't get so riled up if you want to test your strength against me you needed to have beaten Cologne, or Happosai first since for me they're a cake walk."

"You speak truth." Cologne said reverently. "But I was not aware that he was related to you."

"Less talk more action." Ranma said he charged Inuyasha.

"Sakura water please." Inuyasha called as he reverted to his hanyou form though Ranma didn't slow his charge.

*Splash * Water from a few buckets came down on both of them the resulting change stopped Ranma-chan in her tracks.

"Y-y-you." Ranma-chan said stuttering unable to continue.

"Spit it out."

"You're a nine-tails."

"What does that have to do with anything. You wanted a fight so come at me." Inuyasha-chan said

'_So that's why Happosai is so scared of him I mean her. Oh I give up like me he's both.'_ Ranma-chan thought pounding her head.

"Don't hit yourself to hard or you'll give yourself a concussion." Inuyasha-chan stated laughing.

"About the fight forget it I don't think I'm strong enough."

"I should think so. In terms of strength your close to that of a five-tail."

Looking up he saw Ranma-chan curled up in front of a tree. "Weak I'm a weakling."

Sighing and placing her hand behind her head Inuyasha-chan said. "That didn't turn out as good as I'd hoped."

"Inuyasha please let me go I'll be good." Happosai yelled from where he was tied.

"I don't know if I should seeing as your all tied up."

"We just tied him up to keep him from running away." Akane said.

After untieing Happosai and letting him run off Inuyasha-chan looked to Soun. "Soun the seal runs out at midnight so if you don't explain I'll do it in the morning."

'_Explain what, and what seal?'_ Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane collectively thought as they looked toward their father.

"Ok, ok you have me I'll tell you." Soun said.

Everybody that didn't know this secret gathered around with rapt attention on Soun. (AN: That would be everyone from Nerima except Nodoka.)

"Well there's really nothing to explain so I'll just come right out and say it." Quite unexpectedly Soun burst into a fountain of tears. "I'm sorry I should have told you much sooner I just didn't want my three daughters to hate me."

"Come on dad out with the big secret already." Nabiki said getting impatient.

"Ok. Yourmotherwasademon." Soun said as loud and as quickly as possible

"What was that I didn't hear you?" Nabiki asked holding a hand to her ear.

Speaking much more slowly he repeated almost mumbling. "I said your mother was a demon."

Seemingly unconvinced about what they heard or if they heard correctly. So Inuyasha-chan stepped in and told them. "Your mother is a Yuki-onna."

"Oh my." Kasumi said putting a hand to her mouth.

Nabiki just looked stunned and Akane had a look of yeah right on her face. "Eh." the two said.

Ranma-chan came to first and started flitting from Nabiki to Akane and said "That's why the two of you act so cold to people. Isn't it?"

Starting to get angry Akane said. "Ranma will you stop that." Before she buried Ranma-chan's face into the ground.

"Kitchen destroyer no hurt Ranma." Shampoo yelled as she was about to attack Akane.

"Shampoo stop." Inuyasha-chan said in a quiet commanding voice.

Shampoo stopped mid swing.

Everybody from Nerima that didn't know anything where thinking. '_Why did she listen to him?'_

"And you Ranma you will be training with us because we have need of your talents."

"Why me?"

"Other than your promise to the Tendo Dojo you have no further obligations."

With a look of almost joy in his eyes he said. "When do we start?"

"Right after we get everybody settled."

OOooOOooOOooOO

You couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter.

I'm half asleep it's not like you could do any better.

You're right actually well readers please review to tell us how it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 3

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

The next morning the quiet was shattered by a piercing scream to which everyone was awoken and brought Ranma running.

"What is it Akane?" Ranma yelled as he ran into the room which was covered in ice and stopped. "Brr." He said as his teeth started chattering. "I-i-it's c-c-c-cold in he-r-r-re."

"Oh sure talk about the cold shoulder." Akane said ticked off.

Looking up Ranma got a good look at her for the first time and just stared.

"What are you looking at?" Akane asked. (Think of Yukina's red eyes and blue green hair in place of Akane's own.)

"Y-your beautiful."

Looking away with a blush creeping up her face. "Your just saying that."

"No your really gorgeous." Ranma said in a whisper.

Swiveling her head toward Ranma she quietly asked. "You really think so?"

Before he could answer Shippou showed up and activated his fox fire. "Heat anyone? You really need to learn to control your power Akane. Because your still going to be attending school." Looking toward Ranma Shippo said. "Hiryu is getting in later today so you need to prepare for the start of your training."

Nodding Ranma turned to leave when he ran into Nabiki who unlike her sister was as cool as an icicle. (AN: I would have said cool as a cucumber but it didn't sound right.)

"You like the new look?"

"You were an ice queen before. This just makes it truly official."

"I'll get you for that later."

"I can't wait."

Meanwhile Soun was giving Kasumi a once over. "I must you that you look exactly like your mother."

"You think so?" Kasumi asked in her usually calm demeanor.

Looking off over the mountains with tears in his eyes he answered. "Yes I do."

"**Rarrr" **Came the call of a dragon as it flew into the clearing outside the compound depositing it's cargo of three passengers.

"Thanks Miroku that really helped us out." Ayano said as Miroku changed into his human form.

"What is this a freak show?" Ranma said as he viewed the whole exchange.

"Oh your one to talk. Like Otosan you turn into a female when hit with cold water."

Hanging his head Ranma said. "Oh great my secret's out." *Splash *

"Don't worry to much." Hiryu said as he pat Ranma-chan on the shoulder. "By the way I'm Hiryu I'll be your first sensei."

"Eh?" Ranma-chan asked looking up.

"Yes but first things first we need to awaken your demon blood."

Now with a confused look on her face Ranma-chan asked. "Awaken demon blood?"

"Yes you have just about reached your physical limit for increasing your strength and speed as you are now. Are you ready?" Hiryu finished as he fell into his fighting stance.

"Yes." Ranma-chan said as she went into her stance.

Allowing demon energy to form around his hands Hiryu struck at Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan redirected it with a block.

For a good half hour they exchanged blows neither of them getting any hits in until Ranma-chan slipped in a loose stone making an opening. Seeing the opening still having his hands charged with demon energy Hiryu hit Ranma-chan in the chest as he yelled. "Demon release."

With a look of surprise on her face Ranma-chan fell unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Ukyo asked as she ran over to where Ranma-chan lay.

"She's fine she'll be awake in three days."

"Three days? Why three days?" Ukyo almost yelled.

"That's how long it'll be for her body to get used to her demon blood."

"Huh? Demon blood?"

"The reason her hair is red is because Ranma in his cursed form has kitsune blood in her veins."

"I see. Since that's the case let's get her to bed so that she'll be comfortable." Ukyo said as they carried Ranma-chan into the room she was sleeping.

"Shampoo must stay with Ranma." Shampoo ranted as she forced her way into Ranma's room.

"Shampoo, Ranma will not be your husband now or ever. As the head of all the Amazon villages I remove obligation to need to fulfill your kiss of death, and the kiss of love." Inuyasha told her.

"Is unfair Ranma to be my husband." Shampoo yelled as she ran from the room crying.

'_She's taken care of. Now I let him tell Ukyo._' Inuyasha thought as he poured some hot water over Ranma.

"He has a cut on his forehead. I'll take care of that." Ukyo said as she pulled out the first aid kit. "Ow. Paper cut." She commented as she cut her finger on the band-aid wrapper.

Reaching over to stop her Inuyasha said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The cut on Ukyo's finger came into contact with the trail of blood on Ranma's forehead. "And she did it anyway." Inuyasha said in defeat."

"What's the big deal?" Ukyo said. Then she started getting dizzy. "I'm getting a little woozy." She said as she fell unconscious.

"This is bad she wasn't supposed become a hanyou." Inuyasha said sounding exhausted.

"Who wasn't supposed to become a hanyou?" Kagome asked as she walked in then she smelled the blood on the air. "Oh it's Ukyo. Big deal Ranma see's her as a sister anyway." Kagome said laughing

"Do you want me to splash you?" Inuyasha said as he opened one of his eyes.

"I don't know how to answer that." Kagome said as she picked Ukyo up to take her to her room.

"Well then don't." Inuyasha said as he followed her.

After everybody had cleared out Akane snuck into the room to sit by Ranma shutting and locking the door behind her.

Meanwhile in Ukyo's room Inuyasha got a bright idea.(See light bulb turn on over Inuyasha's head.) Turning into his human form Inuyasha asked. "Hey Kagome would you mind cutting my hair?"

"Why would you want to cut your hair?"

"Let's just say that I'm going back to school." Inuyasha said pointing to Ranma's room

"Oh I see." Kagome said smiling as she pulled out a pair of scissors. After she was done you would have thought he was Ranma's twin.

"Let's see if this works." Inuyasha said as he dunked his head in cold water turning into a red headed girl. "Yes it works." She said pumping her fist. "Now we need to make clothes for Ranma and myself that look like his current clothing out of demon material." She ordered the seamstress that had been called just for that purpose.

"Right away m'lord." The seamstress said as she bowed and left the room."

"I wonder how well this will work out." Kagome thought out loud.

"We won't know till we try. Besides we need him to bring his father out of hiding." Inuyasha-chan said with a serious look on her face.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Another chapter wrapped up but I thought Genma was his father.

It appears otherwise.

Well I think this chapter turned out pretty well. If you think so then please review.

There you go begging again that doesn't help us get reviews you know.

Whatever see you next chapter readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 4

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

While Ranma and Ukyo were comatose Ryoga learned a few family secrets of his own. Though he wasn't buying it.

"So your trying to tell me that your my great-great-grandfather?" Ryoga asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Of course why would you not believe me."

"There is no way to prove it."

"Oh yeah." Koga said as he grabbed Ryoga and forced his mouth open to reveal his fangs. "This is definitely a wolf demon trait. Unlike dog demons every other canine demon has some sort of defining characteristic even if your only a very small part."

Getting his face free from Koga's grip Ryoga suddenly had a bright idea. (AN:Everyone has their moments this happens to be Ryoga's) "That would mean that Ranma's female form has kitsune blood."

"Yes pig-boy." Koga said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Ahh." Ryoga screamed in surprise. "Y-y-you knew about that?"

"Yes and frankly it's embarrassing. Your great-grandmother has a Jusenkyo curse but at least she isn't defenseless."

"My great-grandmother?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah she was Inuyasha's son that inherited his curse, the only one that did in fact. So he used the Ladle of the Musk Dynasty to seal himself in his cursed form."

"Actually wimpy wolf I did it since she didn't want to leave your oldest son alone." Inuyasha said as he walked up Hyoga and a six-tailed Ryo in tow.

"Hi Otosan." Hyoga said

"Hi dad." Ryo echoed

"I keep telling you not to call me that." Koga said getting angry.

"He's otosan." Ryo said indicating Inuyasha. "And your dad."

"I give up." Koga said defeated.

"It's about time."

"What did you say."

"You know for a while there you where actually fairly easy to get along with." Inuyasha said still calm.(AN:Surprisingly people he found nothing ticks Koga off more most of the time than not reacting in any way)

"I still say I'm the better looking grandparent." Inuyasha said with a smile.

*Splash * The contents of the bucket next to Koga were emptied over Inuyasha's head. "Now you've done it." Koga said. "I'm going to kill you."

After a few minutes of this Kagome walked over and surveyed the situation. "What did he do this time?"

"Oh the usual Okasan."

"Great." She said as she poured water over her head. Then Kagome-kun pulled water from the ground enveloping the two combatants pulling them apart and proceeded to drop them on the ground leaving them stunned.

"Are y'all finished now."

"Ya we're good." Inuyasha-chan answered catching her breath.

"Don't do that again I'll kill you next time."

"I look forward to it."

"Nobody here is killing anybody else present. You hear me?" Kagome-kun asked eyes blazing.

"Ahh. Yessir." The two of them answered standing at attention.

Looking toward Ryoga Kagome-kun asked. "And you must be Ryoga?"

"Yeah." The awestruck boy said slowly.

"What's with the look?" Kagome-kun asked

"You have a Jusenkyo curse?"

"Well that's obvious." Kagome-kun said.

"If Koga doesn't have a terrible sense of direction. Why then does the rest of my family have that curse?"

"Naraku cursed your grandfather with a lousy sense of direction and all of his children inherited that problem. Though your mother was lost to begin with for some reason." Ryo answered

"So there's no cure for this problem?"

"Fraid not." Hyoga answered speaking for the first time

After thinking a minute of thought occurred to Ryoga which he voiced. "Are Ranma and I related by any chance."

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha-chan said.

"Yes your related though it appears that you inherited more blood from your wolf side than the kitsune." Kagome-kun explained.

While they were discussing the matters of Ryoga's heritage Sesshomaru showed up with his new mate. (AN:Are you kidding Sesshomaru is actually mated very interesting) "Where is that fool brother of mine?" He asked whoever was listening.

"Okasan is busy talking with Uncle Koga and someone named Ryoga over there Uncle Sesshomaru." Yuna Inuyasha-chan's youngest answered pointing.

"Thank you little one." Sesshomaru said smiling as he left.

"Oooh I got Uncle Sesshomaru to smile." Yuna said smiling as she did a little victory dance. Then with a rather malicious look on her face she called to her older nieces and nephews hiding in the bushes. "Alright suckers now get out here and pay up."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had located the group deep in discussion.

"Inuyasha why must you persist in staying in your cursed form. Like our father it makes you an embarrassment." Sesshomaru stated.

"Hey its not like it's my fault."

"It's your fault for letting cold water get past your guard."

"Enough of that. Who is this with you Sesshomaru?" Kagome-kun asked before adding. She smells like your mate.

"She is my mate as to whom she is-." Sesshomaru answered trailing off.

"You mean that you don't recognize an old friend?" The female demon asked aghast.

Inuyasha-chan came up to her looking her and sniffing her. "Hey aren't you Kirara."

"Mm-Hum." She said.

"Ahh." Everybody present that knew her screamed and backed away.

"When did you learn to turn into human form? And why Sesshomaru?" Kagome-kun and Inuyasha-chan asked at the same time.

"I learned a few years ago. A short time ago Sesshomaru caught sight of me bathing, and the rest was history. This little guy was the result." Kirara said holding up a little demon boy that she was holding.

"I see so I'm an uncle now." Inuyasha-chan commented. "What's his name?"

"Yoko." Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly before he asked. "And just how many children do you have now Inuyasha?"

"Let's see Yuna is the youngest from Kagome and I combined it would bring the total up thirty-six." Inuyasha-chan answered after thinking for a minute.

"Just thirty-six? I thought for sure we had almost fifty. Wait your right it is just thirty-six." Kagome-kun stated. Then with a sad look in his eyes he added. "Though six of them are dead."

"Enough of that we can't bring them back. So let's get back to the task at hand." Inuyasha-chan said before Kagome-kun became depressed.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt. But where is Ranma?" Ryoga asked noting that Ranma was absent.

"He is out of it for the next few days." Kagome-kun answered.

"Why is he sick?"

"No his body is adjusting to the demon blood we awoke earlier today." Inuyasha-chan answered.

"**What**? Why did you do that?" Ryoga asked.

"To make him stronger." Koga answered.

Jumping up Ryoga stuck his fist in the air and yelled. "I cannot be out done by Ranma."

"You want your demon blood awoken I take it." Koga said.

"Yes." Ryoga said with a determined look on his face.

Looking toward Inuyasha-chan Koga asked. "Do we want to?"

"Knowing him if he wants to do it he'll find anyway to get it." Inuyasha-chan answered. "Are you sure you want to Ryoga?"

"I will not let Ranma best me."

"I see. Well we could use the help." Turning toward the main building Kagome-kun called. "Hiryu your presence is requested."

A few minutes later. "What do need me for?"

"We have need of your expertise." Ryo answered.

"He wishes to awaken his demon blood." Koga said indicating Ryoga.

Turning his attention to Ryoga he asked. "Are you going to just get it over with? Or are you going to try and fight me like Ranma?"

"Why would I try to fight it?"

"Ranma apparently thought that fighting was the way to awaken his demon blood."

"Is it?"

"No I just inject some demon energy into your body. Which excites the demon blood you have and causes it to try and take over your body but because of your spiritual or Ki energy suppresses it you only become a half demon."

"I see. Does it hurt?"

Then without warning Hiryu pushed his palm against Ryoga's chest with the hand that was covered in demon energy and said. "I don't know you can tell me when you wake up." He told Ryoga.

Just as he passed out Ryoga thought. '_Why did I decide to do this_.'

Meanwhile at the Jusenkyo springs a lone girl stole through the pools till she arrived at the spring she was searching for and took a bottle and filled it with water from the spring.

"Ranma will be mine." Shampoo said as she made her way back to the village

OOooOOooOOooOO

Why is this chapter about Ryoga and Sesshomaru.

Is there a problem with that since you also had a hand in this.

Oh I forget.

As long as it gets readers to read it I don't. Oh and by the way please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 5

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

'_What happened? Last I knew I was sparring with Hiryu. But it appears that I lost consciousness.'_ Ranma thought before he groaned showing that he had awakened.

"Ranma your awake." Akane said as she hugged him.

"Akane I can't breath." Ranma wheezed out.

"Oh sorry I guess I'm not used to my new strength as yet."

"What happened, how long have I been out?"

"You've been out of it four days. You blacked out after Hiryu had awaken your demon blood."

"What? I've been asleep for four days?"

"Yes Inuyasha told me that your body was getting used to the awakened demon blood. But because of your strong Ki energy your demon blood was suppressed for a little bit so it took a day longer than usual. Ryoga woke up before you did."

"What? Ryoga has demon blood?"

"Yes it would seem that the two of you are related."

"Now I need to have a word with them there has to be a mistake." Ranma said as he burst from his bed as he threw open the door he was hit by a bucket of water.

*Grrr * "Who did that?" The five-tailed Ranma-chan yelled as the bucket on her head exploded from the electrical charge she emitted.

"I did." The seven-tailed Sakura answered from where she was standing by the door with her arms crossed.

"What did you do that for?" Ranma-chan asked still cackling with electricity from being mad.

"We needed to now what element you had control over and the easiest way to tell is to make the person mad."

Calming down a little Ranma-chan asked. "Okay. So what's my element?"

"Lightning. E.G. Electricity. One of the most destructive elements we can control. Though all of our elements can cause damage lightening causes the most damage" Sakura explained.

"That's interesting and all. But who are you?"

Looking up for the first time Sakura answered. "I'm your great-aunt Sakura your grandmothers sister."

"What? You don't look much older than me."

"Believe me I'm almost five hundred years you senior. On another my parents don't look older than me. Though I must say that you are Otosan's spitting image you could be twins." Then Inuyasha turned the corner. "Oh speak of the devil your here." Sakura said.

"B-b-but you look exactly like me." Ranma-chan said pointing.

"Not exactly I look like you in your human form. But you aren't in your human form at the moment." Inuyasha said as he poured hot water on Ranma-chan's head.

"Yes I thought it would be best to not make a big fuss over these till you found them yourself." Akane said from behind Ranma as she fondled his ears. The feeling from his ears getting rubbed was almost putting him to sleep. Suddenly realizing just what was going on his head snapped to Inuyasha looking for an explanation. In answer Inuyasha morphed into his hanyou form and said. "This is what you look like right now. (AN: Inuyasha with Ranma's hair cut.)

"Oh that's not to bad." Ranma commented.

"Well since your awake and the rest of our family has arrived so let's go and get this party started." Inuyasha said.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Well we're good so far and the next chapter will be on at least part of the reunion so this next chapter could take a while.

You mean we're not going to be able to just whip out the next chapter.

I should think not unless we get some inspiration. Speaking of which their might not be much to the next chapter due to that fact.

Please review for the next chapter hopefully our readers can inspire us.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 6

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"Ranma Akane your here." Ryoga called when the two in question arrived at the clearing that served as the gathering place for the gathering families.

"Ryoga what happened to you?" Ranma asked the wolf hanyou.

"Well it's just that I didn't wish to be left behind when you got stronger. So I had my demon blood awoken same as you." Ryoga said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ran-chan." Ukyo yelled as she threw herself at Ranma.

"Ukyo. Wait your not Ukyo. Ukyo isn't a hanyou." Ranma said.

"Yes I'm Ukyo. Can't you recognize your cute fiancé?" Ukyo said with an almost pleading look on her face.

"When did this happen Ukyo?" Akane asked the now silver haired Ukyo.

"Well when Ranma's demon blood was awakened there was a cut on his forehead and some demon blood entered my system and this is the result." Ukyo explained.

"I see. Well that explains everything." Akane said before turning to Ranma. "Well I'll leave you with your sister for now." She finished before leaving.

Dragging him away from the crowd Ukyo asked Ranma. "What did Akane mean by that?"

Twiddling his thumbs Ranma tried to figure out how to tell her. "Well it's like this Ukyo. It's just that I see you as my sister not in a romantic since. You understand don't you?"

Staring at him Ukyo eyes started tearing up. "How could you tell me something like that? Especially after all of the love and affection I showered on you."

"I'm sorry. But to me it seemed to be no more than a sister taking care of a brother."

"How could you do this to me?" Ukyo yelled as she slapped Ranma before running off into the forest crying.

"I'm sorry Ukyo." Ranma whispered as he prepared to follow after her.

"I wouldn't bother." Ryoga said from the tree he was leaning against. "The last person she wants to see is you so I'll go." he finished as he headed off in the direction that Ukyo disappeared.

'_But I only told her the truth._' Ranma thought as he was agonizing over this turn of events.

Coming behind him Kagome observed. "You seem to be agonizing over something."

"Yes I just told Ukyo how I felt about her and she went ballistic."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that she was like a sister to me."

"I see if it was the truth then you have nothing to worry about. It's just that she didn't wish to hear that."

"I can tell. By the way have you seen Shampoo?"

"She hasn't been seen since Inuyasha told her that she couldn't marry you."

"Well that's one less fiancé to get in the way. Though I hope Ukyo doesn't stay mad at me."

Meanwhile deep in the woods surrounding the village.

Ryoga though having no sense of direction was able to use his sense of smell to locate Ukyo.

Following her scent was fairly easy. He found her sitting in a tree crying.

"You can't blame him you know." Ryoga told her.

"I know but that doesn't lessen the pain of being rejected as a mate."

"You where hoping he would pick you weren't you?"

"Yes I was."

"At least he still sees you as a family member."

"There is that consolation."

"If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you as a friend." Ryoga told her.

"Thank you Ryoga." Ukyo said as she fell asleep resting her head on Ryoga's chest when her tears had dried.

'_I'm sorry that this is all I can do for you.' _Ryoga thought as he laid his head on hers.

OOooOOooOOooOO

You know that this chapter awfully short.

There wasn't much to put in this chapter so there.

Well people we definitely need some motivation so please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you JadeKayla for liking our story here is yet another chapter for you to enjoy.

But come on people just one reveiw.

Can it Chris well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 7

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

While Ryoga was comforting Ukyo Akane was getting to know the people she would soon call family. In this world she wasn't a freak but part of the crowd.

At the moment she was talking with Akita. The only difference between the two being that Akita had dog ears.

"What is it that you do?" Akane asked.

"I help keep demons from making their presence known to all but a select few humans. As well as keeping rogue demons in line." Akita answered.

"Sounds interesting." Akane said.

"Well that helps because that's probably what your going to be doing after you graduate from high school."

"What? But I have a dojo to run."

"What are you going to do after you're supposed to be dead?"

"You do have a point."

"Until then though you would be leading a double life. That it assuming that you agreed to it. Though I see no reason why you shouldn't seeing that it's what your best suited for."

"What do you mean best suited for?"

"Your elemental power makes durable shields and deadly weapons." Akita said.

Acknowledging this Akane turned to where she smelled Ranma coming from and waving called. "Ranma over here."

Ranma walked over with a decidedly sad look on his face.

"What's with the long face?" Akane asked.

"It's nothing really. Just that Ukyo is mad at me."

"I'm sorry." Akane said reaching to comfort him.

"Don't worry about it. Bound to have happened anyway." Ranma answered waving her off.

"Hmph. See if I try to comfort you again." Akane said as she stomped off.

With a bewildered look on his face he asked. "What did I say?"

"Baka." Kagome said as she hit Ranma over the head. "You sound so insensitive of course she's be mad at you."

At the other end of the crowd Akane was still fuming. "That insensitive jerk. Why did he have to say that?" she mumbled as she leaned against a tree.

"Kitchen destroyer sad?" Shampoo asked with her hands behind her back as she walked up.

"Not sad just mad."

"Usually no cry when mad only when sad."

"Depends on how mad I am. What's that behind your back?"

"This?" Shampoo said bringing the bottle she had filled earlier from behind. "This ensure Ranma be husband." She yelled as she threw the contents on Akane.

When the water touched Akane felt her body changing she shrieked in surprise. Shampoo on the other hand stood there in shock.

At the more crowded end of the field everybody heard the roar of a unfamiliar being.

Turning to the sound the observers saw a fairly small red dragon that was such a dark shade of red it was almost black.

'_What is this?'_ Miroku thought as he changed into his dragon form to restrain this newcomer.

'_I don't know just make sure that it doesn't harm anyone.'_ Sango told him.

'D_one.'_ Miroku answered as he put his front foot on the younger dragon to restrain it. While doing so he noticed it was female.

'Calm down you don't need to lash out at everything.' Miroku growled to her quieting her. Miroku slackened his hold on her at which she broke away and flew off though one could see that she was inexperienced.

"Miroku follow that dragon." Kagome called as she ran up to assess the situation. Upon arrival Kagome saw but one casualty it was Shampoo. Shampoo had three cuts on her torso. One went across her belly but had cut just the skin. The second went from the back of her neck to her the front of her waist on her back she was cut to bone exposing her spine and ribs. The third crossed her back from her armpit to waist cutting to the bone. Cologne hopped over to to see what was going on and saw the condition Shampoo was in.

"Shampoo what happened?" Cologne asked.

"Took water from wrong spring." Shampoo rasped out before she lost consciousness.

"Kagome where's Akane?" Ranma asked as he ran up and saw Shampoo. "What happened to her?" He yelled.

"The young dragon that just flew off did this." Kagome answered as she started treating Shampoo's wounds. "As for Akane I haven't seen her since she stormed off from us. Though she was here recently and her scent doesn't leave this area."

"And it smells like the dragon came from here so that means th-. Kagome is there anyone else here that can fly?" Ranma asked as he thought of something.

Cologne answered. "There's Miu, Sango, Sango's children to name a few."

"Then can Miu take me where that dragon flew off too?"

"Yes I can do it." Miu answered coming up behind Ranma scaring him.

'Let's go.' Miu roared after she transformed into her dragon form allowing Ranma to scramble aboard before taking off.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Cologne said as she thought about what had happened in the last five minutes.

"I would say that Shampoo is the antagonist here." Kagome said agreeing with Cologne.

"But who was that dragon?"

"We'll find out when they get back."

"I hope Akane is alright."

"You and me both." Kagome finished.

Miles away Akane was thinking. '_Shampoo why did you do this to me?'_

OOooOOooOOooOO

Chapter done nothing to say.

Speak for yourself I have plenty to say.

You'll say nothing.

Um please review so that I can say what's going on.

Thank you for not spilling anything now see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 8

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

Miroku following the unknown dragon heard her scream out in apparent anguish.

'_What's she screaming about?'_ Miroku thought watching as she landed.

'What are you having a problem with little one?' Miroku asked her.

With tears in her eyes not meeting his gaze she answered. 'I can't let Ranma see me like this.'

'Your Akane aren't you?' Miroku probed.

Hanging her head she answered. 'Yes.'

"Since you've excepted Ranma's curse there is no reason he won't accept yours.' Miroku reasoned to her.

'How can he accept a monster?' Akane asked seeming to despair even more.

Morphing into his hanyo form he answered. "I don't know how your hanyo form will appear since you're a natural born hanyo. But your not a monster in fact your anything but."

Looking up with a look of longing she asked. 'You really think so?'

"I do. Now try and turn into your hanyo form. Even though you appear to be a full blooded dragon you smell like a hanyo." Miroku explained.

'Can you teach me how to change?' Akane asked hopefully.

"I'm not as good at this as Kagome is but I can tell that you need to visualize yourself in a more human form to change."

While Akane was trying to change Miu arrived with Ranma on her back.

"Miroku have you discovered who it is?" Ranma asked as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"I have actually."

"Well?"

"I'll let her tell you herself." Miroku said pointing to the now transformed Akane.

"Akane where did you come from?" Ranma asked then taking a closer look said. "You look different."

Akane did indeed look different. She looked like her human form with the exception of her eyes being a dark red and her ears looking like a dragons and dark red. (AN: In my mind they would look like the young hanyou girl's ears in Inuyasha movie 4)

"Of course I look different. Why wouldn't I?" Akane asked a little peeved.

"What happened to you?" Ranma asked clearly confused.

Looking around Akane asked. "Where can I get hot water around here?"

"I've got some." Miu said giving Akane a thermos she had on her.

Pouring it on herself she reverted to her Yukionna hanyo self.

"Um Akane when did you get a Jusenkyo curse?" Ranma asked.

"Earlier today. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Not really because it doesn't smell like you in your cursed form."

"**I could say the same to you**." Akane shouted as she shot pellets of ice at him.

"Ach. Did you have to shoot me?" Ranma said as he dodged the ice bullets.

"Ranma you make me so mad sometimes." Akane said with a vein popping out on her forehead.

"Akane please calm down." The sweating Ranma begged.

"Why should **I calm down**?" She screamed as she shot at him again.

"Calm down please I've heard that being angry like that is bad for your health." Ranma said as he tried to calm Akane down. Fortunately for him it worked. "Now that your calm can we please get back to everybody else."

"I suppose. Let's go." Akane said as she fell into Ranma's embrace.

*Splash *

"What was that for?" Ranma-chan yelled.

"Akane needs to learn how control her cursed form. Since it's a dragon it'll actually be useful unlike some other cursed forms."

Thinking about P-chan (Ryoga's cursed form) Ranma-chan completely understood.

Akane-chan looked toward Miu and asked. "Does it have to be now?"

"Since there isn't a cure you need to start learning to use it as soon as possible." Miu answered. '_These two will definitely be assets to the DPF_.'

After much bribing they were finally able to convince Akane to fly back so she could learn to properly fly. When they got back they found everything to be taken care of and Shampoo had regained consciousness and was currently being questioned for her actions.

Ranma-chan of course had a question of her own. "Why would you intentionally give Akane a Jusenkyo curse?"

"It supposed be spring of drowned mouse that I could eat so Ranma be husband." Shampoo answered from where she was laying.

"Since she's your granddaughter you can decide her punishment." Inuyasha told Cologne.

"Arigato." Cologne answered bowing.

Hearing this Shampoo shivered in fear before wincing from the pain of moving.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Are you sure that's a good place to stop?

If I don't stop it here it'll just get bad because I can't think of anything to write.

If that's the case then readers please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you people for the reviews now let's get on with the story.

Wait we aren't going to talk any?

I have nothing to say now you on the other hand can ramble on while the chapter is in progress.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 9

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

The reunion had gone well after the incident caused by Shampoo which for the most part was taken care.

Sesshomaru had mistaken Ranma for Inuyasha more than once throughout the course of the week. One of those run ins was happening at this very moment.

"Inuyasha you have been ignoring me for the past three days. I need you to make a decision concerning the most recent development on this case."

"I keep telling you Sesshomaru that I'm Ranma not Inuyasha." Ranma said for what seemed like the hundreth time but in reality was only the eighth.

"Then point me in the right direction."

"Last I smelled he was over by that bike of his." Ranma said as he pointed toward the headman's home.

"Arigato youngster." Sesshomaru said before he walked off.

"What was he going on about?" Ranma asked as he watched Sesshomaru's receding back. Curiosity getting the better of him he decided to follow him using Umisen-Ken.

Sesshomaru found Inuyasha polishing his most recent purchase.

"What are you doing with that?"

Looking up from what he was doing Inuyasha answered. "I'm just keeping my machine here looking good."

"Pardon my asking. But what is it?"

"According to what I learned in 14 years this is only going to be in production in this model for four years and this was the first off the line."

"You didn't answer my question."

Looking with obvious satisfaction at the bike he answered. "It's a 1982 Honda Nighthawk 650 comes in two colors Black or Red Metallic." (AN: That's an actual fact about the motorcycle by the way.)

"Now that I have you here I need to ask. What are you planning on doing about that Crime Lord."

"We'll try and flush him out. Because we now have something he's going to want to get his hands on."

"And that would be?'

"That would be the twin to his daughter."

'_Just what are those two talking about over there.' _Ranma thought from his hiding place.

"You know I need more information than that." Sesshomaru said a little peeved.

"I would love to but I'm a little tongue tied at the moment." Inuyasha said subtlety indicating the bushes.

Sesshomaru gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head as Inuyasha picked up a thumb sized pebble that he shot into said bushes.

"Ouch." Ranma yelled as he fell out of his hiding place holding his forehead.

"Brother it seems we have an eavesdropper." Sesshomaru said without batting an eye.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" Inuyasha asked the boy that was laying on the ground not moving because he wished to remain among the living.

"I didn't hear anything honest." Ranma told them then he mumbled. "Not that I could understand anyways."

Waving him off Inuyasha said. "Don't worry about it you were going to be told anyways."

Now Ranma was curious with a quizzical look on his face he asked. "Tell me what?"

Putting a hand on Ranma's shoulder Inuyasha said. "I think I'm going to leave that for Genma to explain.

"Pop explain? Explain what exactly?" Ranma asked thoroughly confused now.

"Let's go find him and find out. Why don't we?" Inuyasha said as he began dragging Ranma behind him.

'_I hope that the truth isn't to much for him._' Sesshomaru thought as he went to locate Kirara and Yoko.

"Genma get out here you cretin. You have some explaining to do." Inuyasha called as he drug Ranma behind him.

{What is it?} The sign the currently panda Genma read as he came out of the building he was sitting in.

"Hurry up and find some hot water we need to have a talk with Ranma."

{What do we need} flip {To talk about?} * Crack* went the sign as it was broken over Genma's head.

"Just find some hot water ASAP." Inuyasha told the terrified bear as he scurried away.

"What is so important that he needs to tell me immediately?" Ranma asked from were he was laying.

"Actually son I should have told you long before now." Genma said as he walked and sat beside Inuyasha.

Sitting up Ranma looked at his father expectantly.

Hanging his head Genma said. "I'm not your father."

OOooOOooOOooOO

So Genma is forced to tell Ranma the truth?

What do you think?

Well people please review if you wish to see what happens or read as the case may be.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 10

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"What do you mean your not my father?" Ranma asked slowly.

Pushing his glasses up he answered. "Just what I said. Your mother was raped about a month after we were wed."

Crash* "You mean my mother has been violated and you did nothing for her you lazy bastard?" Ranma yelled as Genma went through roof that was over them as he flew to the other end of the village.

In another part of village Kirara happened to look up as Genma flew overhead. '_He must have told Ranma his secret.'_ she thought following her line of sight Sesshomaru answered. '_It appears that way._'

"How is it that you can have so much on your mind yet you speak so little?" Kirara asked.

'_It's can be blamed on the fact the simple fact that I never really had anyone to talk to.' _Sesshomaru thought.

'_You are aware that I'm the only one that can hear you when we converse like this.'_

_'I am aware of that fact. Furthermore that's the way I want it most of the time.'_

_'You know I love you. Right?'_

_'How could I not?' _Sesshomaru answered as he leaned in to kiss her when they separated they heard a camera shutter click.

"Okay shows over now give me that camera." Kirara yelled as she leapt out the window and tackled the two offenders. Running away they yelled. "Sorry Aunt Kirara we won't do it again."

"You better not." She mumbled as she removed the film from the camera.

Meanwhile Genma had made his way back to where Ranma and Inuyasha were sitting.

"As I was saying I'm not your father. I might add that the reason we went on the fourteen year training trip was to protect you from him and to teach you how to protect yourself. I must say that the missions objective has been fulfilled. Don't you think so Inuyasha?"

Not giving Inuyasha a chance to answer Ranma blurted out. "Do you even know who my father is?"

Pushing up his glasses Genma answered. "Of course we do?"

"And I have an insider leaking his whereabouts to us." Inuyasha added.

"Oh sure it's an insider. His daughter is your insider." Genma mumbled with his arms crossed.

Splash* "You look exactly like her too though she's a four-tail." Inuyasha said setting down the bucket he had been holding.

"I have a sister?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Not just a sister your twin." Genma said.

"I have a twin?" Ranma-chan asked in disbelief.

"Yes the agreement with your father was he had custody of one of you. Me and your mother the other. He chose your sister but he wanted both of you so an extended training trip was the only answer. Unfortunately the only way your mother would let you leave was that stupid oath."

"I might add that if you had asked we would have helped y'all. You didn't need to have made so much trouble for Ranma." Inuyasha told him

"I wanted to train him with minimal outside interference." Genma returned.

"Baka." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned to the still stunned Ranma-chan.

"I have a sister." Ranma-chan muttered in her daze breaking out of it she asked. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Natsuki." Inuyasha said.

"When do I get to meet her?"

"When your father decides to try and retrieve you again. That is the reason I cut my hair so I would look like you. Making it so that he would have a hard time deciding who was who." Inuyasha said before adding. "Though I might add that Natsuki will have no trouble telling us apart but you already know this."

"But we both smell the same. Right?"

"Not quite the same it's subtly different." Inuyasha said. "You would know if you paid attention."

Meanwhile in in a mansion just outside Osaka a man walked up to his daughter in the gardens behind the mansion were was surrounded by a large group of cats.

"Natsuki it's time we paid your mother a visit." The man said.

"Yes father." Natsuki answered putting the two cats she was holding down as well as removing the few hanging onto her tails. Smiling as she stood she thought. '_Hopefully I get to meet Ranma this time._'

OOooOOooOOooOO

We have nothing to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 11

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

It had been few days since the Tendos and Saotomes got home when there was a knock at the front gate. Soun answered it and saw a limo parked out front the chauffeur being the one that rang the bell. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I am here representing Hibiki Shirane." The chauffeur said.

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. "Excuse me." Soun replied as he slowly closed the gate and ran to the main room.

"Nodoka there's a limo out front for you."

"He's here isn't he?"

Soun nodded his head in response as sighing Nodoka headed for the gate.

"What do you want now you creep?" Nodoka told the man sitting in the limo.

"I will have my son in my custody." Hibiki told her.

"You do know that legally he can live on his own correct?" Nodoka asked angrily.

"I could care less. Because I always get what I want." Hibiki said as he told the driver to leave.

Nodoka growled in frustration as the limo pulled away. "You won't get away with this."

"He can't hear you Nodoka so stop yelling." Inuyasha said from his place on the wall.

"Grandfather what are doing here?"

"I'm keeping tabs on you know who." Inuyasha said indicating the limo that just turned the corner.

"Then why aren't you following him."

Holding up a locater he answered. "Because I need to know where his hide out is. Seeing as your daughter wasn't privy to that information."

"Well considering how much time she spends with you it's no big surprise." Nodoka answered smiling.

"You should have seen his face when she awoke from her three day coma as a half demon." Inuyasha said laughing.

"What's so funny." Ranma said from the yard.

"Not much just your dad."

"He was here?"

"Yep he just left."

"Was Natsuki with him?"

"Nope."

"Why would his daughter not be with him?" Soun asked.

Holding up one finger Inuyasha answered. "For one reason only. That being Natsuki is a half demon like Ranma-chan.

"Why would that be a reason?" Kasumi asked.

"Because Hibiki hates demons. Not only does he have dealings that are underhanded but most of the money goes to fund the extermination of demons. Thankfully they aren't actually trained or we might be in trouble." Inuyasha explained.

"Demon Slayers? Come on demon slayers haven't been around for almost 400 years." Ranma said in unbelief.

"Yeah and demons aren't supposed to be real either. Correct?"

"Um yeah." Ranma-chan said realizing that technically it was impossible for him to exist.

"There are two demon slayer villages." Inuyasha started explaining. "One that was founded almost 1000 years ago and taught that their where demons that wished to destroy humans and those that wanted to coexist with humans. The other was founded about 40 years ago they teach that all demons if any exist must be destroyed even if they are family."

"That means Natsuki needs to be rescued." Ranma yelled.

"For the time being she'll be fine Hibiki believes that you have to kill twins at the same time or the survivor would bring their sibling back from the land of the dead."

"Then let's go get her we haven't the time to waste."

"Don't worry she's fine for now. Because he doesn't have you as yet." Inuyasha told Ranma.

Ignoring her grandfather Nodoka went up to Genma and punched him in the face knocking him into the pond.

"Did you have to give me the run around with that whole oath business." Nodoka yelled angrily at Genma.

{If I had told you} flip {The whole truth then you} flip {Wouldn't have let him go.} The panda's signs read.

"Yes I'd hav-. Your right I would have been just as resistant to seeing him leave."

{Besides I think I've} flip {fulfilled that oath pretty well}

"You call this fulfilling your oath?" Ranma yelled as he jumped into the pond and snatched the sign from Genma. "I turn into a girl old man." Ranma-chan said as she broke the sign over the panda's head.

Putting a hand on the girls shoulder Nodoka said. "It may be a curse but it's also one of your strengths."

Looking toward her mother Ranma-chan asked. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"While this is all well and good you have to get ready for school." Genma said.

"Ack I'm late." Ranma-chan yelled as she ran for school.

"I'll be leaving now as well." Inuyasha said as he seemed to disappear.

Meanwhile at Furinkan Kuno made his daily proclamation. "My pigtailed goddess if I defeat you I will allow you to date with me."

"Never gonna to happen." Ranma-chan said as Kuno was faceplanted into the concrete.

"Hmm. That fist hit harder than usual." Kuno said before he passed out.

After Kuno was taken to the nurses office Ranma-chan entered his homeroom were he was surprised to see Inuyasha in human form standing behind the teachers desk.

"What are you doing here?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Hey Ranma this guy looks exactly like you. When your normal that is." Daisuke said

"I kind of figured that out you idiot." Then turning to Inuyasha he asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm your english teacher for the day."

"I doubt that you know any english."

Speaking in english Inuyasha said. "Would you rather talk in an american midwest accent." Then changing his accent continued. "Or would you prefer to speak like a chap from Brittan."

"Man this guy is good." Hiroshi whispered in Daisuke's ear.

"Yeah no kidding."

"Okaasan can you please help me." Yuna said from the little desk in the corner were she was sitting doing algebra.

This of course started whispers among the students that didn't know about him.

*Splash * Hearing water being thrown around prompted the students to look back to the front of the room.

"Baka we talked about this if she's going to be here you need to be in that form." Kagome-kun said from the door before he left to take care of his patient.

The students where dumbfounded by what greeted them. You could hear as everyones head swiveled to look at Ranma-chan.

"What?" She asked

"Are you two related?" Daisuke whispered in Ranma-chan's ear.

"Get off it we're still in school here." Ranma-chan said wanting to get off the subject.

After everything calmed down first period went without incident much to everyones surprise.

Kuno this time around didn't awaken until lunchtime. "What happened? Never have I been knocked for this long." Kuno said thinking out loud.

"It would seem that she doesn't like the attention you've been giving her." Kagome-kun told Kuno.

"I Tatewaki Kuno Blue Thunder of Furinkan high will convince my pigtailed goddess to date me." Kuno declared.

"Do you want any advice Kuno?" Kagome-kun asked.

"If you can tell me how to best convince the girl of my dreams to date with me I will listen." Kuno said with a look of hope in his eyes.

Sighing Kagome-kun thought. '_This nutcase won't listen to reason._'

'_We have a plan B Kagome we might have to resort to that.' _Inuyasha-chan answered.

"You're clear to go to class after lunch is over." Kagome-kun told the Kendoist.

"Thank you sir." Kuno said as he left the nurses office.

"He sais sir. Good thing he doesn't know now I was born a girl."

"Well okasan you don't need to try and meddle with my grandsons life." Shizuka said as she slid open the divider curtain that she was hiding behind.

"I'm just trying to make it easier for him. Besides don't you have a class to teach?"

"I'm going I'm going." Shizuka yelled as she ran out of the room.

"And you tell me I'm absentminded." Kagome-kun said smiling.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Oh no It's a hostel takeover.

Why do you say that?

It appears that the whole of Ranma's family has taken over Furinkan high.

Not the whole family just a few of them. You needn't worry about the teachers they're taking the place of. They have been duly compensated.

That's good to know.

Next chapter please. Oh wait I would love to have some reviews before the next chapter is posted.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 12

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"So what's the story about our teacher Ranma?" Hiroshi asked.

"What story? There's nothing to tell so drop it." Ranma said.

"Why should we? It sounds interesting." Daisuke replied.

"Okay people listen up." Their teacher shouted silencing all idle chatter.

"Your usual teacher had to take a leave of absence on short notice so for the time being I will be your teacher." Shizuka said looking around the room. "I know what your last teacher taught but while I'm in charge I'm going to mix it up a little. I just ask that you don't try and kill yourselves." This of course caused the students to start sweating.

Smiling Shizuka continued. "Before you decide to skip class you'll love just what my class entails. Now follow me." Shizuka said as she waved for them to follow her.

The gym didn't look like a gym there were boxes, nets, blocks, ladders, and ropes set up everywhere.

"You'll need to wear these." She said holding up a type of reflector vest.

"Is that what I think it is?" One of the students asked.

"Depends upon what you think it is."

"Laser tag." Another student yelled excitedly.

"You are correct now gear up slowpokes. This isn't supposed to be just a game." Shizuka yelled.

As everybody was getting their equipment in order Shizuka explained. "The object is to learn teamwork and the ability to think on your feet. Now let's get to it."

Everyone was split into three teams and they were allowed to fight amongst the three teams. Somehow Ranma and Akane where chosen to be on the same team. By the time the bell rang everybody besides Ranma and Akane were out of breath.

"How can the two of you still be as fresh as at the beginning?" One of their classmates asked dumbfounded.

"You can probably blame it on martial arts training." Akane said before lightly chuckling.

"Sensei even participated and she's less winded than you two." One of the other girls observed.

"Ya tell us your secret. Please." Daisuke asked with puppy eyes.

"I know that Ranma doesn't use this method but this will be the easiest method to increase your strength and endurance." Shizuka said as she removed the weights on her wrists and ankles to show them what she meant.

"Um just how heavy are those?" Hiroshi asked.

"That's classified." She said as she set them down on the concrete.

"What? Why is it a secret?" The class yelled in unison.

"Partly because you wouldn't believe me." Looking towards Ranma she said. " I want to talk to you and Akane after school's out for the day."

Meanwhile in another part of Nerima a teenage girl was working on escaping her room where she was being kept.

"How can they do this to me? I may be a hanyo but I'm still the boss's daughter." Natsuki ranted as she worked on quietly opening the only window in the room. "What did those guys do to this window. Oh well I guess that means I'll have to get serious." She said cracking her knuckles. Covering her hands with spiritual energy she was able to break the anti-demon seal that was placed on the window allowing it to be quietly opened.

Once she reached the ground she took off in the direction of Furinkan high after she morphed to a more human appearance.

Meanwhile Kuno was trying to figure out how to win his pigtailed goddess over to him. "I wonder what must I do to procure a date from her? Hmm." Looking up he asked. "What's this?"

Running towards him was a girl that looked like his goddess being chased by three big guys.

A few minutes earlier Natsuki had just snuck out of an alley where she had hidden from some of her fathers hired guns.

'_Now all I have to do is get to Furinkan." _She thought leaving the alley._ "Oh crap they found me."_ Which led to her current situation of trying to ditch the three behind her. Though she was failing miserably right as she decided to do something about it an unknown boy with a bokken stepped out in front of her and yelled for her to get behind him. '_Just who is this guy_?' She asked herself.

"You foul fiends how dare you attack a helpless girl." Kuno yelled holding up his boken in a defensive manner.

"Come now pretty boy do you know what that thing is your trying to protect?" One of the thugs asked.

"How dare you call my pigtailed goddess a thing. Take that back now." Kuno said as he proceeded to attack.

Within a few seconds Kuno had temporarily incapacitated the three. Turning to face Natsuki he asked somewhat normally. "Are you hurt my love?"

"I'm fine. Who are you anyway?"

With a look of shock on his face he asked dramatically with tears streaming down his face. "How can the love of my life not recognize me."

"Sorry but I don't know you. Can you tell me where Ranma Saotome is?"

"Why must I always have trouble with this woman?" Then pointing to the field behind the school he answered. "He's back there. If you would like I can show you the way."

"I would like that." Natsuki said smiling.

When they arrived they saw Ranma facing off against a woman that looked related to him.

"Ba-chan what are doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"What am I doing here? Just what are you doing here Natsu-? Oh no I said to much."

"Bachan? Your my grandmother?" Ranma asked in disbelief.

"Yes I'm your grandmother." Turning to Natsuki Shizuka asked. "And you young lady what are you doing here?"

"I just wished to meet my brother and to get away from my father."

"Why are you with Kuno?" Ranma asked as he walked over looking between.

Blushing at what Kuno had ranted about after he defeated her pursuers she answered. "He save me from a few men that were chasing me." Then she mumbled. "Though it was totally unnecessary."

Not hearing that last part Kuno got into Ranma's face and said. "I can't believe you are brother to sweet Natsuki." His eyes turning murderous he yelled. "Die you fiend."

Before he could strike Ranma's foot smashed into his face stopping him cold.

"You might want to cool off there Kuno." Ranma said as he pushed him into the fountain.

"Hey what was that for?" Natsuki yelled as Ranma went to resume his previous engagement.

"It's the same thing that happens every day he challenges me to a fight then I defeat him." Ranma said nonchalantly.

"Oh. That's fine I guess."

"Now Ba-Chan since you called me out here show me what you've got." Ranma said falling into his stance.

"You sure about this?" Shizuka asked smiling.

"Of course I'm sure and no holding back." He answered.

"Just remember you asked." She said quietly chuckling as she removed her training weights.

*Crash * Came the sound of the school getting new landscaping. "Are you still sure?"

Sweating now Ranma said. "Sure give me a minute though." Then he proceeded to drench himself with cold water.

"Now I'm ready." Ranma-chan said

At that moment Kuno regained consciousness looking between Natsuki and Ranma-chan he deduced. "Two Natsukis I'm in heaven." Then he feinted with a smile on his face.

Not paying attention to their surroundings Ranma-chan and Shizuka attacked each other. Ranma-chan tried to match his bachan's speed but that proved to be impossible and in the end that proved to be her undoing as Shizuka literally ran circles around Ranma-chan. Resulting in a very dizzy Ranma-chan. After Ranma was doused in hot water he recovered enough for Shizuka to explain.

"Your problem is that you underestimate your opponent which is why you lose at least once before you defeat them." Shizuka explained. "The one good thing is that without this problem you wouldn't have gotten as strong as you are now. Your very lucky that you haven't been killed yet."

Inuyasha-chan picked that moment to walk out with Yuna in tow. "I hope you aren't trying too hard to rough him up. Though you can stop now because it's time for us to go home." Looking over at the unconscious Kuno she added. "Bring him with us."

OOooOOooOOooOO

What going on with Kuno?

It'll be revealed next chapter.

That said please review people. I want to know what's going to happen to Kuno.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 13

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"Hmmm." Kuno groaned as he started coming to.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course the idiot is alright. For some reason the idiots always survive with minimal damage to their person."

"Do the two of you have to disagree on everything."

'_What is all of that infernal noise?" _Kuno thought as he opened his eyes to a sight that almost made him pass out again.

"What are you staring at?" Ranma-chan asked.

"There are three of you?"

"It looks that way doesn't it?" Inuyasha-chan asked.

Then going down the line they introduced themselves. "Natsuki Saotome." (AN: She never considered herself a Shirane.) "Ranma Saotome though I see no reason since you've harassed me since we first met." "And I'm Inuyasha Taisho and this is my daughter Yuna." Inuyasha-chan said putting her hand on Yuna's shoulder. Waving Yuna yelled "Huy."

"I'm to assume that the one I've seen around here is you." Kuno asked pointing to Ranma-chan.

After pouring a pot of hot water over herself he said. "Yes it was me."

"Ah-ah-ah." With his left eye twitching this was Kuno's response to this realization.

"Oh come on you've seen the transformation."

"But it never occurred to me." Stopping to think a second he said. "Wait I'm thinking with greater clarity for some reason."

"And your speech is also sounding somewhat normal."

Hearing enough Inuyasha-chan pulled a hypodermic needle from her pocket and extracted blood from Kuno. "I'm off now."

"Hey what was that for?" Kuno yelled indignantly.

"I'll be back shortly."

A few minutes later in another part of the city Inuyasha-chan handed the vial to Kagome. "I need this tested immediately."

"What for?" Kagome asked.

"We need to know if there are traces of herbs."

Less than an hour later Kagome came back with the results.

"You were right. There are traces of a compound that alters your personality." Kagome said before asking. "Just out of curiosity who did you get extract this from?"

"Tatewaki Kuno."

"Well that would explain why he acts the way he does since we've started keeping tabs on him." Kagome said.

"Well then I'll be telling him that his sister is conspiring against him for some reason."

Somewhere across town Kodachi shivered as if she felt something ominous building.

Back with Kuno and the Saotome siblings Kuno was strangely acting somewhat normal.

"Ranma would it bother you if I were to date your sister."

After a minute in thought Ranma answered. "As long as you act normal I don't have problem with it. That is if Natsuki is okay with this course of action."

"Why would I have a problem with that?" Natsuki asked indignantly.

"There is a chance that you wouldn't want to so I thought it best to ask."

"I finally get to go on a date with my pigtailed goddess. Oh wait Ranma was that person so never mind. But it'll be good enough. At least this time it'll be with someone that's truly female." Kuno said with a non-deranged smile on his face.

"I think I like you better this way Kuno." Ranma said.

"I would hope you do because that's the way he would act if Kodachi wasn't constantly slipping him a drug." Inuyasha said as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean I've been drugged?" Kuno asked in shock.

"Kodachi has been feeding you something that changes your personality so that you are made to follow through with most impulses no matter how ridiculous they are."

"So your saying if we keep him away from Kodachi he'll be able to control himself?" Ranma asked as he lazily leaned against the wall.

"That seems to sound correct." Natsuki said.

Clapping her hands together Inuyasha-chan declared. "It's settled then. Tatewaki Kuno for the foreseeable future you'll be living with us." Then looking at the ceiling she ordered. "Come out were we can see you Sasuke."

"I am here for you sir." Sasuke said as he landed in front of Kuno.

"Sasuke it appears that for the time being I won't need your services. You can do Kodachi's bidding since you've been doing that for some time now."

"But sir I've served you faithfully for years." Sasuke said as he started crying.

"You have but you've done nothing while Kodachi has poisoned my mind for years." Kuno answered with his arms crossed.

"I'm terribly sorry sir it'll never happen again." Sasuke rambled with an undertone of begging.

"That's right you won't as of right know I'll be leaving the Kuno residence. You may tell that father of mine that he can move back in."

Bowing Sasuke answered. "I'm sorry that it ended this way master." Then he was gone.

"Now that he's gone where am I to sleep?" Kuno asked eyeing someone in particular.

Clonking Kuno on the head Inuyasha-chan asked. "Do you want me to closes those eyes of yours permanently?"

"Sorry."

"To answer your question no you will be coming with me." Inuyasha-chan said as she proceeded to drag Kuno behind her to the middle of the yard where the statue moved after she pushed a a button at the base.

"What?" Kuno asked clearly surprised at what he saw. "What is this place?"

Looking around he saw a room with lots of computers and people sitting at them. Including screens that he couldn't fathom their use.

"This is just one of many locations we have around this city and the rest of the planet. Your room is over there." Inuyasha-chan said pointing to a door in a wall of the control room. "It has it's own entrance which opens behind the fridge in the kitchen. I just ask that you don't surprise Kasumi or you might end up being very cold."

With that said Inuyasha-chan left a very confused Kuno to mull over what he had just learned in the past few hours.

"This is so confusing." Kuno said as he leaned against the closed door to his temporary room. "Well I'll just sleep on it." Kuno mumbled as he got ready for bed and fell asleep.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Okay now this is interesting Kuno actually is a pretty decent guy when he hasn't been drugged that is."

"Well Chris I'll leave the part of deciding Kodachi's fate."

With big puppy dog eyes Chris asked. "Really? Thank you Shane. Oh and please review people."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 14

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

It had been a little over a week since Kuno had begun staying at or rather under the Tendos. In that time most of the herbs that Kodachi had fed him over the years had been purged from his system making him a fairly normal guy.

Shizuka had been around a lot in that week training Ranma, Natsuki, and Akane including giving them weights for strength and stamina. This freed Inuyasha to take care of other business.

The quiet of the morning was shattered by a voice of someone other than the current occupants of the Tendo household.

"Inuyasha Kagome are either of you here?" A frantic Ukyo yelled as she threw open the gate to the Tendo's home.

"What is it this early in the morning imoto?" Ranma asked as he came out of the dojo from his morning training session.

Ukyo shaking and on the verge tears as she showing him her hair said "Look at this. My hair is turning white"

After examining the roots of her hair finding that it was indeed changing color while she was in her human form he said. "It actually doesn't look bad on you. I should know since it's silver like that in your hanyo form."

"Still it shouldn't be changing because I'm in my human form right now." Ukyo said still somewhat upset.

Kagome came up behind her and placed a hand on Ukyo's shoulder scaring her.

"You could have given me warning you know." Ukyo yelled at her.

"Well I'm just here to tell you about why your hair is changing color."

"Yes?" She asked anxiously.

"It's really quite simple the reason is because your were turned into a hanyo. But you didn't have any demon blood in your veins to begin with. This happens to anybody that is turned into a hanyo whom were fully human to begin with. My daughter-in-law Gishou is a perfect example. She originally had brown hair much like yours but she was turned into a kitsune hanyo so now her hair is red in her human form." Kagome explained looking at Ukyo she asked. "Why the long face?"

"So your saying I'm going to have silver hair no matter what form I'm in?"

"Yeah pretty much."

To which Ukyo hung her head saying. "I'm doomed."

"How do you figure that?" Kagome inquired.

"Because it'll make me look old."

Sighing Kagome said. "Okay it appears there's only one way to solve this problem." Pulling out a two way radio she called into it. "Ayano are you free at the moment?"

After the radio cackled a minute they could hear Ayano reply. "Nothing exciting is going on at the moment if that's what you mean."

"Then buy all means please come over to the Tendos for a minute."

"It'll probably be better than what I'm doing right now. I'm on my way."

Looking towards Ukyo she said. "I'm just glad that it's the weekend."

"But I need to have my shop open. I'm losing revenue right now." Ukyo complained.

"Since your officially a Saotome now though not the way your father wished. All you have to do is ask if you are having monetary problems." Kagome said

"But I want to take care of my own problems." Ukyo said almost whining.

"There are times that you need help no matter what you do." Kagome told her. "It would be in your best interest to accept assistance before you absolutely need it. Besides Konatsu needs someone that's not above asking for help."

Ayano showed up at that moment asking. "What did you need me for?"

"Oh not much." Turning to Ukyo she asked. "Just how old does Ayano appear to you?"

"Um. To me she doesn't appear any older than 17 or 18."

"What is this all about?" Ayano asked calmly.

"Ukyo here has what she calls a little problem." Kagome said indicating Ukyo.

"Little? My hair changing color. You call that a little problem?"

"From were I'm standing it looks so you." Ayano said walking over and taking a closer look at Ukyo."

"I still say it'll make me look old." Ukyo said indignantly.

"Since you can change whatever you want between your human and hanyo or demon form. I would recommend changing your hair color till it's fully turned. Wait since you haven't been in your other forms since we got back and you were in your hanyou the entire time we were in China so the affects didn't begin to show till we got back. That said if you turn into your demon or true demon form it'll complete any of the affects on your human form." Ayano explained.

"Fine." She said in exasperation. "Since it seems that there's no way around it."

"I must ask though. If you change to your true demon please control your size."

"Eh?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh that's right I didn't teach you that part of the process. Did I?" Kagome said contemplatively.

"I don't believe that information was passed to me."

After that procedure was taken care of Ukyo decided to remain in her true demon form for the day.

"Who are you little one?" Kuno asked the seemingly half grown pup.

'_Come on Kuno you should be able to recognize me right now.'_ Ukyo thought as she let Kuno scratch her ears. '_But that feels so good.'_ She thought leaning into it inadvertently changing into her hanyou form.

"Ahh." The startled Kuno screeched before stuttering out. "U-u-ukyo it's you. How did you do that?"

Opening her eyes she realized that she was in a most compromising position.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm already interested in somebody so you have nothing to fear from me." Kuno said getting a hold of himself.

Curling up were she was laying on the floor Ukyo replied. "As do I."

Now actually getting a good look at her Kuno asked. "What are you exactly? You look different than you used to. Are you perchance a spirit of some type? Maybe a demon?"

Sitting up with an angry look on her face she said. "I'm half. Got it?"

"Half what exactly."

"Demon you idiot." She said then she screamed.

"What is it Ukyo? How interesting your pupils are clouding over."

"Baka how is that interesting? I can't se-. Huh?"

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Kuno please wave your hand."

After doing that she asked him to walk away and do some other weird things.

"Pray tell what was that all about?"

"It seems that I can see what looks like varying shades of red on a bluish background. I'll have to ask Kagome about this." Ukyo said walking away leaving a dumbfounded Kuno standing in the hall.

'_Now what was that about?'_ Kuno thought as he walked to the dojo for some practice.

"Kagome we have a problem." Ukyo said when she found Kagome in the kitchen.

"What is it Ukyo?" Kagome asked as she turned around. "Oh my this is interesting"

"How is me being blind interesting?" Ukyo yelled.

Putting a hand to Ukyo's forehead Kasumi said. "My your burning up Ukyo you need to rest."

"I don't have a fever your hand is like ice."

"Oh really? Imagine that." Kasumi said looking at her hand which had started to frost over. "Oops I should stop doing that."

"It appears that you've inherited one of our families special abilities. That is if you descended from Shizuka and Ranma did ."

"Shizuka? You mean our Gym teacher?" Ukyo asked.

"Yep that's the one. One of my first born children." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to ask about that later. But what is this ability?"

"To start off with your eyes can sense heat not light. Though Shizuka can't there is a chance that you can turn it off so you can still pick up light. Try it."

After a minute Ukyo could actually see like any other normal person. "Ya your right." Ukyo said excitedly.

"Hm. Since you got your demon blood from Ranma I wonder if he has this ability too." Kagome contemplated.

"Aggh." Came a scream from the yard. "S-s-shampoo w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I think we might want to go outside." Kagome told Ukyo and Kasumi.

After they had arrived outside they found a somewhat terrified Ranma clinging to Akane with a forlorn Shampoo in cat form looking at them.

"Hello Kagome." Cologne said in greeting as she jumped into the yard.

"Hello Cologne nice of you to drop by." Kagome replied cheerfully.

"I'm here to tell you something important since I can't locate Inuyasha."

"What does he need to be present. You know that telling me is the same as telling him." Kagome reminded her.

"Oh yes. How could I have forgotten? Well then I have decided on Shampoo's punishment for defying a village leader's orders."

This caught everyones attention including Ranma's as he actually stopped shaking in fear intent on what Cologne was saying.

"I have decided that for one year Shampoo is to serve Akane Tendo in whatever capacity she deems fitting."

OOooOOooOOooOO

Now this is interesting.

You said the thing with Kuno was interesting.

But I'm sure that everyone was wondering what the old Ghoul decided for Shampoo since chapter 8.

You've got a point there. Now people please review. I'm begging you please.

Now now just because you don't have to many reviews doesn't mean anything.

Oh shut up. What do you know?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 15

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"You know boss they're in the same house at the moment. I say we storm the place and kill all of the ones that have any detectable amount of demon blood." The man told his boss.

"When I want your opinion Soshi I'll ask for it. And the answer is no. A situation as delicate as this needs to be handled with care." Hibiki told his underling.

"What do you wish us to do then?" Soshi asked.

"I want you to get the boys together kidnap one of them and set up an ambush for the other one and kill any other demon blooded ones that try and help them."

"You got it boss. When should we do it?"

"As soon as you're ready." Hibiki said dismissing him.

Meanwhile in the Nerima district of Tokyo Inuyasha was looking over Akito's shoulder as he was staring at one of the screens.

"Do we know where Hibiki's hideout is yet."

"The best I can say is that we know where he's parked the Limos."

"I know what the screen sais that's no mystery. But we have no idea if he switched vehicles at that point do we?"

"We know where his mansion is as well as three other hideouts but we don't know what's under the house."

"Then we need seismic readings of that area. I have a feeling he's about to make his move so we can't procrastinate anymore. By the way when was the last time you've bathed?"

"Um two days ago."

"Alright get out of here you need a break I don't want to see you here till tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he proceeded to drag Akito out of the chair he was sitting in.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Akito answered as he left yawning.

Sitting in the recently vacated chair Inuyasha began talking to himself. "Now what are you playing at besides the annihilation of all demons?"

The next morning found Ranma asleep spread out over his futon as usual. Well he was asleep till Genma kicked him out the open window yelling. "Your getting sloppy boy even in sleep you let down your guard."

"Did you have to throw me out the window." Ranma yelled as he met Genma's kick mid-air.

After a few minutes of trading blows Kasumi called for breakfast distracting Genma enough for Ranma to dunk him in the pond. While Ranma was gloating Genma pulled him into the water as well. All in all a normal morning.

"Akane, Ranma, Natsuki you'll be late for school." Nabiki yelled as she and Kuno walked out the door.

"Hey Nabiki wait up." Akane yelled as the three of them ran out the door.

Watching some distance away through binoculars a shadowy figure was watching them.

"They just left the dojo. It appears they're headed for school." the figure talked into a radio.

"Good keep tabs on them." Soshi answered.

Feeling like someone was watching them Ranma stopped walking and looked around causing Natsuki to run into him making them fall off the fence.

"What was that for?" Natsuki asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Nothing much it just felt like someone was watching us." Ranma said looking around.

Dropping out of sight their observer was thinking. "Rats did they see me? I hope not." peeking back over the wall he was behind he saw that they were walking towards Furinkan. "Good they didn't see m-." Was all he got out before before he lost conscious a bump growing on the back of his head.

"Shampoo make sure Akane and Ranma no get attacked." Shampoo said holding her chui over her shoulder.

Later that day Soshi was sitting with the rest of the men he had gathered just for apprehending Ranma and Natsuki. "That idiot what's taking him so long they should have passed us by now." Turning to someone in the group he ordered. "You go locate our guy on reconnaissance ."

"You would think he would bother to learn our names." The man mumbled as he grudgingly left.

About a half hour later he arrived back at the hideout dragging the unconscious man behind him. "I found him on a rooftop."

Turning blue with rage Soshi yelled. "You may have given us the slip this time but we'll get you eventually."

This started everybody else whispering amongst themselves.

"I can see why he's the bosses right hand man."

"Yeah no kidding they both share the same obsession."

"Why do we even work with them?"

"Why are you complaining? It pays good."

That's as far as it got before Soshi turned on them yelling for them to shut up.

"Sorry boss we'll be quiet now."

Whispering to the rest of them the ring leader said. "Maybe we should take that other guys offer. At least we won't have kidnap children."

"That's true it's wrong, it shouldn't be done, it goes against my religion." One of the guys that was dressed like he be a monk said. '_Finally we have a solid lead. I just hope I'm not found out.'_

"This is the first job you've been with us on and seeing as we don't ask questions we won't ask. I don't care to know either."

"I am most obliged to you good sir." Miroku said.

"All right boys let's leave this organization to its fate." The leader who went by the name of Mamaru said.

"Mamaru where are you going?" Soshi asked.

"To see if a better offer is available."

"You won't find a better offer than the one we gave you."

"We're mercenaries we don't have to work for anyone we don't want to."

"Fine then be off with you I can find other lackeys. They'll probably be more loyal as well."

After they got out of earshot of Soshi Mamaru said. "Alright men let's find Inuyasha."

"Oh what a coincidence I believe I know where we can find him."

Everybody present turned as one to look at the former monk. "What?"

"I just said I might. That means nothing."

"Well then good monk lead the way." Another of the men said.

"Uh uh uh uh."

"You did say you knew right?"

"Uh uh uh uh."

"Well do you or don't you?"

"Uh well then everyone follow me." Miroku said grudgingly knowing that he had slipped up. '_What did I do to deserve this?'_

_'If you had kept your big mouth shut you wouldn't be in this situation.'_ Sango told him from where she was watching the whole thing.

'_I guess I have no choice but to bring them into our organization."_

_'I just hope Inuyasha approves. Oh well he way be the headman of the entire organization. But we're still the leaders of this branch."_

After a they got to the entrance of one of the bunkers Miroku turned and told the group present. "What you are about to see is classified. If you don't wish to work for us you can't go beyond this point otherwise I'll have to kill you."

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Seeing as you could call this a secret society. If you don't wish to join know is the time to back out. You don't have to decide now if you wish to join come to this spot anytime day or night. I will make sure someone is here to receive you. Until we meet again I bid you farewell." Miroku said as he bowed his head and disappeared.

"What was that about?"

"Do you wish to join so called organization?"

"Well I don't know about you but I plan to sleep on it."

"I don't think I'm going to want to join."

And this went on till everyone decided on what they planned to do and they disbanded.

"You know Miroku did you have to lay it on so thick." Sango said.

"I did it to weed out people that don't feel like they can keep a secret. I mean come on we always do it this way. So what are you getting so bent out of shape for?" Miroku said holding his hands up in defense.

Back at Hibiki's secret lair an attempted explanation was being told. "I'm sorry boss but it appears all of the men you put under my command have left." Soshi told Hibiki.

"Don't worry about it we have enough other men to cushion the loss." Hibiki said waving it off.

"Thank you sir I thought you would be mad about it."

"Come to think of it." ha said calmly before . "You idiot how could you let them leave." Hibiki yelled as he punched Soshi knocking him out.

As he lost consciousness Soshi mumbled. "That's the Hibiki Shirane I know."

OOooOOooOOooOO

This chapter is done and done.

Yes it seems things are heating up now aren't they.

Do you have to hold everyone in suspense?

I've noticed a lot of authors spread the suspense over a few chapters.

Then it seems like a viable option well people please review.

And for those that have been asking it seems that the last few chapters have been longer than normal.

Really? I hadn't noticed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 16

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"Uh, ouch that smarts. Where am I? Why am I tied up? Ranma help me." Natsuki yelled from her confines surrounded by lit candles.

OOooOO

"Ranma can you help me with this." Natsuki was saying earlier that day.

"What do you need help wi-. I'm sorry I'm stuck on that one as well."

Turning to the head of the class she called. "Uncle Souta can we have some help over here?"

Over the two weeks Natsuki had been going to Furinkan the other students had gotten used to the fact that the teachers had been replaced by Ranma and Natsuki's relatives.

"Geez you two this is simple mathematics it's not even difficult algebra. For crying out loud Yuna can do this." Souta ranted.

The entire class looked at Souta and yelled angrily. "But she's a genius."

Looking over at his students he matter-of-factly said. "It matters not if she's a genius or just a normal girl. These formulas are simple. Shall I explain it again?"

And so it went till the bell rang for lunch.

"It's no wonder your other teachers willingly let us take their place." Souta said rubbing his temples before pointing to the door. "Fine get out of here."

"Yes we're free." Everyone yelled as they raced out the door.

"So Natsuki that challenge letter you received are you going to answer it?" Ranma asked.

"Don't worry about it I don't need any help."

"If she doesn't want any help Ranma there is no reason why we should interfere." Akane said. "Now that that's taken care you can go and defeat this challenger we won't even follow you to get in your way."

"Arigato Akane I wish to defeat my first challenger without any assistance." Natsuki said as she left them standing in the hallway.

"Why did you let her go by herself?" Ranma asked indignantly.

"Do you like it when people try and interfere with your fights?" Akane shot back.

"Well now that you mention it I do see your point."

After a few minutes they heard someones scream.

"That sounds like Natsuki doesn't it?" Ranma asked looking up from his lunch.

"Natsuki my love I will protect you." Kuno yelled as he raced by the classroom.

"That can't be good." Ranma mumbled as he followed Kuno.

When they reached the gym he didn't find Natsuki but a note that Ranma found Kuno reading with tears in his eyes. "Whatcha got there Kuno?"

Handing it to him Ranma read the note.

{Ranma we have Natsuki if you wish to see your sister again come to the abandoned warehouse downtown alone. If you don't we can't ensure her survival.}

"Ranma please go save the lovely Natsuki." Kuno yelled in Ranma's face with tears streaming down his face.

"You idiot she's my sister. Do you think I wouldn't try and save her." Ranma yelled pushing Kuno away.

"Then you'll do it?"

"Geez do you have to ask? I'm going right now that should make you happy." Ranma yelled as he left.

"The noble protector of women is off to save his beautiful sister. If you can't bring her back there's no reason for you to come back you hear me." Kuno yelled after the receding form.

"What's going on here Kuno." Nabiki asked when she walked around the corner hearing the tail end of Kuno's speech.

"Oh not much just this." he answered handing her the note.

"Huh what's this?" Taking a second to read the note she then yelled as she beat him over the head. "Baka you let him go alone you love her don't you."

"How foolish am I? Natsuki my love I will rescue you." Kuno yelled as he ran off.

"Now that's taken care of." looking behind her Nabiki yelled. "Alright boys let's get after them."

Appearing to come out of the woodwork most of the DTF was present.

"Well boys shall we be off?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha you do know we're not all guys here right?" Sango asked slightly miffed.

"Sorry about that. Well people let's be off." Inuyasha said as he began hopping off toward where Natsuki was being held.

OOooOO

It had been a few minutes since Natsuki had awoken allowing her to calm down and take stock of her situation. Looking around she noticed a small black pig. "P-chan what are you doing here? Um what's the kettle for?"

Then with a surprised look on her face she watched as the pig turned into Ryoga.

"Ryoga your P-chan? And what are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be in the area and saw everything."

"Um shouldn't you be with Akari right now?"

"Well about that I was on my way to meet her when I saw you in need of assistance."

"I don't need help thank you very much."

"And here I was going to help you escape. If that's the way your going to be then sayonara." Ryoga as he began to walk away.

"Wait. Can you please help me?" Natsuki asked with a pleading look on her face.

'_Grr. Why is I can't turn down a girl that looks at me with that look in her eyes?'_ Turning back to Natsuki he broke the ropes binding her.

"What are you doing here? Your not Ranma." Someone from the shadows asked.

"I know I'm not Ranma. **I'm Ryoga.**" Ryoga yelled as he punched the man.

"Well well well your strong boy. To strong. Are you even fully human?" Hibiki asked as he came into the light.

"And if I'm not?" Ryoga asked.

"**Then you die**." Hibiki yelled as he pulled a weird gun from under his jacket.

"Stop it dad." Natsuki said as she stood in front of Ryoga.

"Move aside Natsuki I can't kill you yet your brother isn't here yet. And since when did you call me dad? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Hibiki asked clearly enraged.

"No your not. Not since you found out okasan was part demon you've been plotting how to kill me." Natsuki declared her eyes flashing red as a flash of thunder hit somewhere illuminating her face as her demon features became visible.

"Forget your brother I should just kill you know." Hibiki raged as he switched the safety off the gun he was holding.

"**Natsuki.**" was the shout they heard along with breaking glass the subsequent wind blew out most of the candles.

"Oh Ranma nice of you to drop to give your old dad a visit. Do you have any last words before I kill you." Hibiki said smiling.

"I do actually." Ranma began as he stood between the two remaining lit candles on either side of him as his pupils changed to the color of his irises. "Your not afraid of the dark are you?" He asked menacingly as he extinguished the flame plunging the warehouse into darkness.

"Come out and fight me fair you coward." Hibiki called as he started looking around wildly.

"Who's the coward?" Ranma's voice said next to his right ear.

Spinning around Hibiki shot an energy beam wildly dissolving a few boxes creating a flurry of sparks.

"Talk about fighting fair." Ranma said directly over his head.

Clearly shaken now Hibiki shot the roof putting a hole in it allowing the rain that had begun to fall to find entrance.

"I wouldn't mind the fact that you're my biological father if you weren't trying to kill me." Ranma continued standing on a pile of boxes as another flash of lightening briefly lit up the interior of the building. Hibiki shot at Ranma as he disappeared again.

'_This is great just training for a week with weights has increased my speed ten-fold.'_ Ranma thought ecstatic before he called tauntingly. "Was that supposed to hit me?"

"Grr. Stop jumping around so I can finish you off already." Hibiki yelled now angry.

"**Bakuchaitenkechu.**" Ryoga yelled as the floor under Hibiki's feet crumbled to gravel causing him to fall through the hole it created. "You haven't seen the last of me boy." Hibiki yelled a he disappeared from sight.

Jumping down beside Ryoga Ranma said. "Thanks buddy I probably needed that."

"Oh that's okay I just thought he might get a lucky shot in if you had kept it up much longer. Besides I'm going to be the one to defeat you."

"Thank you Ranma." The now calm Natsuki said as she walked up to the two.

"Your my sister of course I'd protect you." Ranma said bringing her into a hug.

"Natsuki." Kuno yelled as he raced into the building. Standing in front of her he asked. "Are you okay my love?"

"Oh I'm perfectly fine Kuno."

"Drat he hid his scent." Inuyasha said as he sniffed around the hole.

"Ahh. Where did you come?" The four called out in surprise.

"You two." Miroku ordered pointing two individuals. "Follow these tunnels to see where they lead."

"Yes sir." They said before they disappeared through the hole.

"Well at least we now have a prisoner to question." Sango said as she picked up the unconscious guard.

"Well people we mostly got what we came for so let's go home." Inuyasha said before looking into the hole. '_I hope those two will be okay. Ahh what am I worried about they're trained demon slayers for crying out loud.'_

Meanwhile at another hideout Hibiki was throwing a tantrum. "How did I lose? No I can't lose. You'll pay for this Ranma just you wait."

Peeking from behind a stack of books Soshi thought. '_I hate it when he gets like this.'_

OOooOOooOOooOO

I hope that this chapter has met with your expectations.

It sure met with mine Ranma finally met his father. Though it wasn't by any means a happy reunion.

Got that right. Hopefully this chapter will get a few reviews from people that either haven't reviewed before or haven't reviewed recently.

There you go begging again it doesn't look good on you a beginning author begging for readers and their input.

Well I do have a caffeine buzz going on so give me a break.

Well people see you next chapter hope you liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 17

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

Looking out from her window Akane thought out loud. "I wonder if Natsuki is ok."

"Oh I wouldn't worry to much Akane. Ranma did go after her." Soun said coming up behind her.

"Aaaaahhhh. Dad did you have to sneak up behind me like that?" Akane yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry Akane. Forgive me."

"Don't worry about it dad." Akane said looking back toward the window.

*Splash *

"What was that for dad?" Akane yelled angrily as she spun around dumping a sleeping Shampoo in cat form on the floor causing her to yowl in surprise, and saw Soun holding a bucket that was still dripping.

"I was just curious." Soun said as he emptied a kettle over her head.

"Curious about what?" Akane asked as she pick up Shampoo.

"In human form you can't tell the difference between your original form and your cursed form."

"Is that what this is all about? You could have just asked. Most of the time I don't know which form I'm in at the time."

"But since your at home you can return to your natural state."

"Ya your right." Akane mumbled in reply

"Now see didn't that help get your mind off of worrying?"

"Your not helping."

Before either of them could continue they heard Ranma call out. "Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Mom, Pop we're back.

"Did you rescue Natsuki?" Akane asked as she ran down the stairs.

"Of course I did. What do you take me for?"

"You didn't do it by yourself baka." Ryoga said punching Ranma in the back of the head.

"Oh before I forget Akira is waiting for you." Ranma said looking at Ryoga with hooded eye's.

Screaming Ryoga stuttered out. "Of course I completely forgot. See you later."

"Hold it right there pig boy." Ranma said grabbing Ryoga by the collar.

"Do you have to call me that?" Ryoga said trying to punch Ranma's head.

"I don't know about that. But I do know that you have no sense of direction. So as a friend I will lead you to your meeting place." Ranma said.

"Oh then I can wait because I wasn't supposed to meet her for two more days."

"Then you're not leaving my sight." Ranma said as he handcuffed Ryoga's wrist to his own.

"Hey no fair."

"This way you don't get lost again." Ranma said.

Taking Ryoga's other hand Inuyasha told him. "I need to talk to the two of you."

"Hey watch it." Both Ryoga and Ranma complained.

"Quit complaining."

Once they had gotten to the underground control room Inuyasha sat them down and looked at the two of them.

"Well what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah what's this about?" Ryoga asked.

"It's quite simple why haven't either of you told Akane about Ryoga's curse?"

Looking around trying to get around the question Inuyasha grabbed both of their head to make them look at him. "Well? Answer me."

"Well I always thought it would be best for Ryoga to tell her himself. That is after a few failed attempts to tell her myself." Ranma answered.

"I've never had the courage to tell her as yet." Ryoga admitted hanging his head.

Patting him on the back Inuyasha started. "I can partly understand." Then grabbing the front of his shirt continued. "But even I would have been able to tell her by now. It's been two years for crying out loud. I'm giving the two of you till Ryoga needs to leave for his date to tell her. Got it?" Letting go and calming down he finished. "It's for your own good because she's going to find out eventually and I'm positive she would be more forgiving if she learned from you than on her own."

"Yes sir." Ryoga mumbled still hanging his head.

"Come on Ryoga it shouldn't be that hard. Oh wait this is you we're talking about." Ranma put in.

"Ranma you aren't helping."

That night while Ranma was snoring away Ryoga was determining how to break it to Akane that he was her pet P-chan.

_'What am I going to do I couldn't take it if she turned me out for it.'_ Brightening Ryoga thought. '_Even if she does turn me away I have Akira who excepts my cursed form.'_

With that thought Ryoga fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day Akane noticed that Ranma and Ryoga were avoiding her.

'_What's up with them?'_ She thought then looking at Shampoo Akane asked her. "Doesn't Cologne need help at Nekohanten?"

"Probably she does." Shampoo answered after a minute in thought.

"Then you're free to assist her for the rest of the day."

"Thank you Akane." Shampoo said bowing. "Well I'm off."

"See you later Shampoo." Akane said to the receding figure. '_Now that she's gone I can get down to business. Now where are those two.'_ "Ryoga Ranma get out here. I know your hiding something from me."

Hiding under the house Ryoga told Ranma. "I don't think I'm ready for this. Are you?"

"Are you kidding me. Of course I'm not ready to face her." Ranma said indicating Akane.

"At least we agree on this." Ryoga said.

"If you paid attention we agree on a lot of things."

"There you two are." Akane said looking under the house.

Screaming in surprise the two said. "Akane fancy meeting here."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Oh nothing at all." They said as they tried to scramble away. But they weren't fast enough as Akane caught them.

"Y'all are coming with me." She said as she drug them to Ranma's room.

After throwing them against the dresser she calmly started. "Now will you two tell me. **What it is your hiding from me.**"

"Ryoga you first." Ranma prompted.

Sighing Ryoga answered. "Then let's get this over with."

Akane followed them to the bath.

"Please don't hate me for not having the courage to tell you earlier Akane." Ryoga said with an almost sad look on his face.

"Get on with it already." Akane said getting mad.

"I'm P-chan."

With a look that said yeah right she said. "Convince me."

"Here you go Ryoga." Ranma said handing him the shower head.

Changing into P-chan in front of her convinced her without a doubt. After getting over her shock a few veins popped out on her forehead as she began shaking in rage. "I don't believe you two."

"We're sorry Akane." Ranma yelled as he and Ryoga disappeared from sight.

"I can't believe I let Ryoga into my room while I was changing." Akane grumbled out as she stomped to her room closing and locking the door behind her.

"I think we'll want to lay low for a few days." Ranma said from his position on the roof they landed on.

"Bwee." Ryoga said shaking his head in agreement.

"Ryoga fancy you here. Hello Ranma." Akira said waving to the to on the roof.

"Bweee." Ryoga squealed as he jumped into her open arms.

"Hey Akira Nice to see ya. Sorry we're early." Ranma said as he jumped to the ground.

"I don't mind that just means more time that I can spend with Ryoga." Akira said smiling. "I'll leave you two alone so that Ryoga can become himself."

A few minutes later while Ryoga was getting dressed Ranma said. "At least you have someone that's not mad at you for having a Jusenkyo curse."

"She doesn't know I'm a hanyou though."

"Then just go ahead and tell her. She accepted one of your oddities what's another."

"I don't know." Ryoga said hesitantly.

"Think of Akane before you decide to go there." Ranma warned.

"Your right I should just be honest up front. Shouldn't I?"

"Know that that's taken care of get out there and gently break it to her." Ranma said happily as he pushed Ryoga into the main room.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo Inuyasha was thinking. '_That went like I half expected.'_

_'You can be cruel. you know that?' _ Kagome told him.

'_It needed to be done. Hopefully she calms down soon.'_

_'I wouldn't count on it.'_

_'We'll see.'_ Inuyasha finished

Later that evening Shampoo came back to find Akane leaning over her desk crying.

"Why Akane crying?"

"Ranma and Ryoga told me about Ryoga's curse." Akane answered.

"Pig boy finally fess up?" Shampoo asked.

Looking up surprised Akane asked. "You knew?"

"Of course only one not know is you."

"Stupid stupid stupid." Akane chanted as she banged her head against her desk.

"Akane no want break desk." Shampoo said scolding her.

"Your right I should probably go to bed now." Akane said as she got ready for bed.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Personally I think Akane took that rather well. Don't you?

What do you mean she took it rather well. She sent them flying.

That's what she normally does when she's mad.

Oh right I forgot.

Well anyways people please review after you read to tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 18

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"Happosai get out here and face me you cretin." came a familiar call from the wall surrounding the Tendo residence. Breaking the early morning silence.

"Oh master you have a visitor." Soun said without even looking up from his paper.

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna. I don't wanna." Happosai yelled as he clung to the table legs. "Where's Ranma when you need him."

"He's hiding from Akane." Nabiki answered.

"That doesn't sound too manly." Nodoka said.

"At this time I would have to agree with Ranma." Soun said.

"Happosai I said I'm not leaving till you change my name to a good one." Pantyhose Taro exclaimed as he grabbed Happosai.

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna. I don't wanna. I don't wanna. I don't wanna." Happosai yelled.

"I think I can convince you otherwise." Taro said as he jumped into the kio pond.

"Hah as if you could be convince me by changing." Happosai said as he began to fend off the monster.

"Akane can you please keep this contained." Soun called up the stairs.

"Yes father." Akane yelled as she jumped into the pond as well.

This mystified Taro for a second as she appeared to not have changed any till she morphed into her dragon form and took to the air with Taro.

'_Now this is interesting.'_ Taro thought surprised at Akane's appearance.

Taro tried to blind her with his ink. Akane countered with fire burning the ink and singeing Taro's fur.

'_It appears that being a dragon is more useful than having Taro's cursed form.'_ Akane thought as she fought with Taro pushing the monster back.

In another part of the Nerima two police officers were sitting playing cards. "What do you know they're at it again." the first said not even looking up from his cards.

"Should we do something about this." His partner said intently watching the fight.

"Nah let them sort it out among themselves. Besides since this started two years ago crime has plummeted making our job easier. So stop worrying greenhorn."

"If you say so." The young man said returning his focus to their game.

At Akira Unryu's family dojo Ranma saw the two behemoths in aerial combat.

'_That can't be good.'_ Ranma thought before yelling "Hey Ryoga I'm leaving now."

"Alright Ranma don't kill yourself." Ryoga called from the table where he was enjoying breakfast with Akira's family not bothering to hide his demon features

"I'll try not to." Ranma answered before he took off in the combatants direction.

Landing in the empty bathhouse Taro and Akane changed to their original forms.

"You've improved since last we met. I'm impressed." Taro said.

"Well being a hanyou helps." Akane answered.

"You lie demon are fantasies." Taro said indignantly.

"You see me? How is this a lie?"

"It has to be a trick of the light."

"Tell me do you think this is a trick of the light?" Akane asked as she planted her hands on top of the water freezing it trapping Taro.

"Impressive. You froze the entire bath." Taro said as he tried to move his feet.

"Being half Yukionna helps." Akane said as she walked out of the bathhouse.

Before walking out the door she turned and said. "You know Taro you need to cool off for a little bit." Leaving the boy thigh deep in ice.

"Now this is just great I got careless." Taro said berating himself.

"You know Pantyhose Taro you got off easy." Ranma said from where he was standing at the hole in the roof his demon features plainly visible.

"Stop calling me Pantyhose you jerk." He yelled as he tried to get out of his confines.

"I'd stop trying to escape she insulated your legs so they wouldn't freeze but the rest of the ice is almost absolute zero so you'll be there for a while." Ranma said as he turned to leave.

"Wait I must ask. Just what are you and Akane?

"We're still us but as to what we are I'll leave that for you to decide. See ya." Ranma said as he leapt away.

_'What an interesting pair those two are.'_ Taro thought as he resigned himself for a very long wait.

"Happosai get out here." Akane yelled as she entered the Tendo residence.

"Yes my sweet Akane." Happosai said as he ran up trying to grope her.

"Will you stop this and just give the boy a normal name." Akane said holding Happosai at arms length.

"That names the most perfect one that I could think of for him. And no matter how many times he asks there isn't a more perfect name out there." Happosai said resolutely.

"You lech." Akane yelled as she punted him into the stratosphere.

"What did I do?" Happosai called as he disappeared.

{Did you have to kick him so hard?} Genma's sign asked as he sipped tea.

"Can it." Akane grumbled as she stomped off.

{What's up with her?}

"You know Saotome I just don't know." Soun said with an equally scared look on his face.

'_Now might not be a good time to talk to her.'_ Ranma thought looking over the wall grimacing.

"She'll be fine tomorrow." Kagome said coming up behind him.

"Aaahhh." Ranma screamed before yelling. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry about that."

"Wait what do you mean come back tomorrow?" Ranma asked after realizing just what she said.

"She'll have mostly calmed down by tomorrow." Kagome said. "So we'll see the two of you tomorrow. Right?"

"The two of us? Oh him. Yeah we'll be here." Ranma said as he left.

'_I hope that she'll accept our apologies.'_ Ranma thought as he hurried to Unryu home.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Sure this is a shorter chapter but oh well.

I think that you put enough into this chapter.

I think that I'm not going to say anything more at the moment.

If you don't have anything to say I'll just. Wait I got nothing either so see you next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 19

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"Bwee. Bwee." A little black pig complained as Ranma carried him to the Tendo dojo.

"Stop that Ryoga I told Kagome we'd be there so we'll be there."

"Cheer up Ryoga if this doesn't work you can always stay with me." Akari said cheerfully taking Ryoga from Ranma and hugging him close calming him.

Having arrived at the Tendo residence Ranma took Ryoga back from Akira and asked him. "Would you rather talk to Akane as you are or as a human?"

"Bwee. Bwee." Ryoga squealed as he broke free from Ranma's grip and darted to the Bath.

"Why would I want to apologize as a pig Ranma?" Ryoga said angrily as he emerged from the bath.

They found Akane working out in the dojo.

"What do you two want." She said not bothering to look at them.

"Ready Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"Saotome school of martial arts final attack Crouch of the Wild Tiger." Ranma yelled.

"We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry." Both Ranma and Ryoga chanted as they bowed in apology.

Letting them grovel for a minutes Akane decided to just leave them sitting there as she left the training hall.

After she left the two of them They sat and looked.

"Think she's forgiven us?" Ryoga asked.

"Maybe not fully but at least she didn't boot us out." Ranma answered standing up.

"That's a start." Ryoga said getting up to leave.

"Take care of Akira now ya hear." Ranma said sitting up.

"Of course." Ryoga answered as he left.

'_Ok since she didn't kick me out that means I'm welcome to come back.'_ Ranma thought as he walked up to his room.

On his way back to the Hiryu dojo Ryoga of course got splashed with cold water.

'Just great now it'll take even longer to get back.' Ryoga squealed in frustration.

'Your bad sense of direction doesn't help. Does it?' Another little black pig squealed in reply.

'Who are you?' Ryoga asked surprised. Getting a good look at the other he noticed that he was cursed like himself. Rather than a bandanna he had a fur vest and green eyes rather than brown.

'I go by the name Shippo.'

'Never heard of you.'

'I know that but I'm here to help you back home.'

Following Shippo Ryoga made it to the Unryu dojo in record time.(AN: In my opinion any time Ryoga follows anyone anywhere he makes it in record time.)

Making their way to the bath they ran into Akira.

"Oh Ryoga your back." Then looking at Shippo she asked as she picked them up. "Who's your little friend?"

"Bweee." Ryoga squealed

"You can wait till you change back." She said as she dropped them into the tub that was full of hot water.

"Ack. Do you have to be in here?" Shippo asked clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." Akira apologized as she left leaving out some of Ryoga's clothes for Shippo.

"This helps seeing as my mate isn't in the vicinity." Shippo said.

"Well your welcome to stay with us for the night." Ryoga invited.

"No I don't want to impose besides seeing as this isn't your house you can't invite anyone over or anything else." Shippo said as they stepped out of the bathroom.

"He's my daughters fiancé so he might as well live here since his parents are almost never home." Akira's father Kimimaru said as he walked up on the two.

"By the way Ryoga where did you find that ring?" Shippo asked.

"I believe it was in Hiroshima." (AN:Meaning in entirely the opposite direction.)

"I hate to tell you this but the only place they're made is on Hokkaido. The few people that have them don't want to give them up. Furthermore if they do give them up it wouldn't be cheap.

"Why what's so special about it?" Ryoga asked his curiosity peaked.

"Oh nothing much just that when the recipient is in danger the giver is transported to their side. On a side note there are only ten known rings in existence and no two are alike."

"Right." Ryoga said unbelieving.

"Fine don't believe me." Shippo said crossing his arms.

"And what do you mean that no two are alike?" Ryoga said in such a way that it sounded like he didn't care.

Catching his unspoken curiosity Shippo admitted. "I couldn't tell you."

"Then what good are you?" Ryoga said flabbergasted.

But Shippo clearly didn't hear as he seemed to be arguing with himself.

"What are you complaining about?" "But I don't know anything on the subject." "Oh sure we could find out. Now couldn't we?" "But we don't know how long it's going to take." "That's true especially after they're mated." "Then why don't you come over and explain it to us." "Because I'm thinking it'll sound better if you explain it than me." "We'll see you in a few."

Now both Ryoga and Kimimaru were confused at what just occurred.

"What just happened?"

"You got me."

"Maybe we should just ask."

"Good Idea."

Their discussion over Ryoga asked Shippo. "What was that all about?"

"Was I talking out loud again?" Shippo asked.

"Again?" The two asked.

"And may I ask why you were talking to yourself?" Kimimaru asked.

"Oh I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to my mate Soten."

"That explains why it seemed one sided." The other two said in sync.

"I'm going to let that one slide for now." Shippo said waving them off.

A half hour later Soten arrived and saw two awestruck people.

"Why do I need to try to explain this to you two?" An exasperated Soten mumbled. "And I hate being ogled." She calmly said as she slapped them for staring.

"Sorry bout that." They both said.

"Anyways the only way to learn anything is to find the person who made that ring. If they're still alive that is."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ryoga asked.

"The item in question attained it's power from the person that forged it." Soten answered.

"Looking for that particular person can be difficult." Kimimaru said before telling Shippo. "But you could have explained it."

"I could have but I'm feeling lazy today." Shippo said relaxing against the wall

Glaring at him Soten told him. "I don't know why I put up with you."

'_We'll discuss this later.' _Shippo returned wiggling his eyebrows.

'_You'll get what's coming to you.'_

_'I look forward to it._' Shippo thought before saying aloud. "I think you've been given enough to think about for one day so see ya later."

"Get back here I'm not done with you yet." Soten yelled as she chased after the retreating Shippo.

"You got to catch me first." Shippo yelled over his shoulder as he jumped over the wall surrounding the Unryu home.

OOooOOooOOooOO

I don't know about you but that chapter is lame.

Well writers block sucks you know that.

But you could have waited till the affects lifted before finishing.

Why don't we let our readers decide if it's any good.

Good idea well people please post a review telling us how bad it is.

Your not helping any you know that.

Bug off.

Oh bug off is it? Your going to be hurtin when I'm done with you.

Try it.

I will.


	20. Chapter 20

In answer to jadekayla's review sorry but we haven't been near an internet connection for a few weeks so we've been unable to update but this time it'll be two chapters. So readers enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 20

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

A few nights later Inuyasha-chan was in bed using Kagome-kun's chest as a pillow while she sat there thinking.

"Why is that one thought going through your head?" Kagome-kun asked before thinking. '_It's been floating around in there for days now._'

_'And I'm still stuck on if she'll go for it or not.'_ Inuyasha-chan thought not bothering to open her eye's.

"It's not really a question on if she'll go for it or not. But if she would even like it."

Snuggling up to Kagome-kun's chin Inuyasha-chan mumbled. "I don't hear you complaining any."

Chuckling Kagome-kun answered. '_It's enjoyable to be in your role I'll admit. Since she's a tomboy it would fit her perfectly wouldn't it?'_

"Then Nodoka would have even less reason to worry about the fact that her son turns into a girl." Inuyasha-chan said laughing along with Kagome-kun.

After calming the two mates fell asleep with smiles on their faces. At that moment Akane shivered in her sleep subconsciously dreading something.

The next day Principal Kuno got a surprise visit.

"What? Is you crazy why would me agree to you demands?"

"Because I have been given authority by the board of directors to over see how this school is run." Sesshomaru said from where he was sitting in the principal's chair.

Looking defeated Principal Kuno picked up the mike for the PA system and said. "All uh student and uh teacher please assemble at the main gymnasium."

Hearing this all occupants of the building filed toward the gym.

"What is it about this time." Ranma complained as he laid his head on his desk.

"Ok people don't want to keep everyone else wait let's motor." Inuyasha said pointing to the door as he marched out himself everyone else following.

After everybody had arrived a very defeated looking Principal Kuno walked up to the mike.

"All kekkei and sensei accounted for? Good good. I would like to introduce an important guest from the school board Sesshomaru Taisho."

"What's he doing this time?" Inuyasha asked under his breath. Meanwhile most of the female students were sitting starry eyed at Sesshomaru.

Stepping up to the mike Sesshomaru started. "I Sesshomaru have been asked by the school board to oversee this school for a little bit to determine if the methods in use are up to par. Furthermore while I'm here students please come to me with your concerns. And for the female population I'm already happily married so forget it."

That of course the female students to deflate somewhat. The male students meanwhile gave a standing ovation. All of the people present that knew Sesshomaru where quietly laughing at the students reactions.

'_Nobody plays me for a fool in my own school.'_ Principal Kuno thought as he snuck behind Sesshomaru with his shears at the ready.

Not turning around Sesshomaru flicked his wrist with an almost invisible poison whip attached cutting the shears into little pieces.

"What?" Principal asked as tears started pouring down his face. "How was I so easily defeated?"

"Pitiful human." Sesshomaru said as he stepped back from the podium.

Stepping back up he added. "Everyone present is dismissed. You can return to your classes."

Stopping Akane on way back to the classroom Inuyasha told her. "Kagome would like a word with you in her office."

"I'll be on my way then." Akane said as she walked toward the nurses office. "You wanted to see me?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Yes Akane I have question for you. Since Ranma's curse changes his gender. Would it bother you to add that little tidbit to your own Jusenkyo? You know to balance the two of you out." Kagome-kun stated.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yes you don't have to decide immediately though so take your time. Since you have a choice in this matter unlike Ranma."

"Thank you. I'll sleep on it."

"Do that. Think about this as well. It would allow you to be able to understand how he feels as well." Looking up Kagome-kun waved her to the door as she said. "Enough talk you have classes to attend."

Akane was distracted for the rest of the day causing her to run other people and objects in the halls.

During lunch Ranma asked her. "What's wrong Akane you're clumsier than usual. Even for you."

"Sorry about that I have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Turning to leave Ranma said. "Well I hope it doesn't kill you first." Then feeling an angry aura behind he turned to see an angry Akane.

"It's going to kill me is it?" Opening her eyes Akane yelled. "Well I'm going to kill you first." Then she booted him out the window.

"What did I say?" Ranma asked as he disappeared.

"Don't you think that was a bit overboard." Shizuka asked coming around the corner.

"But he makes me so mad." Akane said growling and shaking her fist.

"Now calm down wouldn't want you to break something." Shizuka said placing a hand on Akane's shoulder.

"I'm calm." Then taking a deep breath she repeated. "I'm calm."

"Good. Now try being more forgiving of Ranma he is guy after all and doesn't understand how we think and feel." She said as she walked away.

'_I should probably try and be more understanding.'_ Akane thought looking out the window she punted Ranma out of.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Interesting conclusion. Do you think she'll follow through with her self promise.

That will be taken care of in later chapters.

I still can't see her remembering all the time.

You've got a point. I'll be sure to remember that. By the way please review readers.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 21

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

For the next few days Akane didn't speak much with anybody.

"Ranma did you do something to make her mad?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then why don't you go and find out." A demon headed Soun yelled at the now screaming Ranma.

"Aaahhh. I'm going. I'm going." Ranma yelled as he ran out of the dojo. '_Sheesh. What could she be thinking about that would take this long to come to a decision_?' Ranma thought as he walked onto the street crashing into Akane.

"What just hit me?" Akane asked as she rubbed her head. "Oh hey Ranma."

"Hey Akane your dad wants to know just what has been going on with you the last few days." Ranma told her as he helped Akane to her feet.

*Splash * "Might you two love birds finally be getting along? Oh my." Nabiki said looking shocked

"What are you gawking at Nabiki?" After realizing just what she was touching or rather not touching Ranma-chan actually took the time to really look at Akane.

"Well you see Ranma." Akane started in a clearly male voice.

Looking up he saw Ranma-chan and Nabiki staring.

"Ranma surprised Akane decided to curse herself?" Shampoo asked from her place on the wall.

OOooOO

"Well Akane what brought this on?" Soun asked his daughter turned part-time son.

"Just something Kagome told me."

Hearing crying everyone turned to look at Soun Tendo.

"Thank you Akane. You gave me the fulfillment of my dream of having a son and not just son-in-laws." Soun said as he was wiping tears off his face.

"What are you saying Tendo my Ranma isn't good enough for you?"

"Now Saotome please try to understand I wasn't trying to bad mouth you or Ranma." Soun said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Like I believe that for a minute." Genma returned clearly unconvinced.

"What will it take to convince you old friend." Soun said in Genma's face his speaking a challenge

"I don't know old friend." Genma said matching Soun's gaze.

"Now boys please stop. No harm has been done so no need to get all worked up." Nodoka said acting as the peacemaker.

Suddenly smiling Genma said "She's right Tendo no harm done."

"Yes Saotome no need for arguing amongst ourselves." Soun said returning the smile. Thus giving Genma the perfect opportunity to steal his friends pickles.

"Saotome eat your own food. What do you have to say for yourself?" As he finished his question a splash of water was heard. Opening his eyes Soun saw Genma the panda playing with a beach ball.

"Now really Saotome that was uncalled for."

"Rarrr. Rarr." Stopping for a second Genma held up a sign that read. {Whatever are you talking about Tendo?}

"You're unbelievable. You know that Saotome?"

"Rarr?" Genma asked not bothering to use a sign.

"Forget it your hopeless."

"Rarr." The panda said angrily before holding up a sign that read. {I take offense to that comment.}

"Forget it." Soun said as he started eating with uncharacteristic vigor.

"Rarr." Panda Genma said in agreement as he munched on bamboo.

Later that day at Ukyo's Ukyo was having another talk with Konatsu.

"It's been two years and you still try and be stingy on everything." Sighing she continued. "At least your wearing more gender appropriate clothing."

"But miss Ukyo I still find this outfit to be uncomfortable." Konatsu complained from where he was standing scratching the back of his neck. "And please tell me what did you do to your hair." Looking away blushing he said. "It looks good on you."

Hearing this Ukyo just froze dropping her spatulas as her face turned red.

"Are you okay Miss Ukyo? Your face is turning red." Konatsu asked her looking worried.

"No I'm fine. We have customers waiting so please pull yourself together."

Spinning toward the front door Konatsu said. "Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki." To the patrons that had just entered.

"Oniisaan nice to see you. It's been a few days." Ukyo said as she looked up and saw Ranma.

"Yo Ucchan. Got a surprise for you I can actually pay today."

"Now Ranchan how could I make my brother pay."

"I'm aware of that but it doesn't help your business any. I just wish to keep you in business."

"Don't worry to much. And here's your usual squid."

"Oh thank you. Mmmm you're still the best okonomiyaki chef in the world."

"You always say that." Ukyo said as she hit Ranma over the head with her spatula in embarrassment.

Groaning Ranma sat back up with the spatula still on his head.

"Are you alright Ranma?" Konatsu asked

"Leave me alone." Ranma said groaning again.

"Quit it Ranma if you don't want her hitting you then don't embarrass her." Akane said as she sat down. "I'd like a combination please."

"Coming right up."

"My aren't we rich?" Ranma asked.

"It's on you."

'_How did I get suckered into that again?' _Ranma asked himself falling to the counter. '_Oh well no harm in it I guess.'_ "Don't get to carried away Akane. You don't want to get sick.

"Drop it."

OOooOOooOOooOO

I'm going to end it right there.

I actually can't complain this time.

Then don't. Just go with the flow.

Before we bid farewell readers please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 22

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"I_s_ it finished yet?" Hibiki Shirane asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry sir but the last ingredient is a tad bit difficult to locate." The scientist told him.

"I think you'll find her to be adequate." Hibiki said handing him a picture of Akari Unryu.

"Yes sir I'll get on it immediately." The scientist answered taking the picture from Hibiki.

"See that you do. Your trying my patients." Hibiki said as he left the room.

Calling his two lackeys over the scientist ordered them to retrieve Akari.

"What's so special about this girl?" The bigger of the two asked.

"She is the holder of Saki-Mitama. The final ingredient to completing the jewel. Now begone you two."

"Right away sir." The two said as they ran out the door.

Meanwhile at her family's dojo Akari was just awakening. Walking downstairs Ryoga looked up from the book he was reading.

"Morning Akari."

"Morning Ryoga." Akari answered cheerfully. "I have some shopping to do. Want to come with me?"

With a look that said otherwise Ryoga answered. "Sure why not."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said with a hurt look on her face.

Jumping up from were he was sitting Ryoga said. "Of course I'll go with you."

Immediately brightening she said then. "Let's go." Turning she told her parents. "We'll eat out."

"Have fun don't stay out to late." Her mother called.

"We won't." Akari answered as she proceeded to drag Ryoga out the door.

"Knowing Ryoga if she lets him lead like last time we'll see them next week maybe later. So don't be to worried if they don't make it back tonight. Besides our daughter is in good hands." Kimimaru told his wife Suki.

"Your right I just worry. It's a mothers right after all." Suki answered.

Meanwhile down the street two people were watching the two teens leave.

"There's the girl. Now we just need to get her away from that boy she's with." The big guy stated

"Well we're in luck he's a hanyo." The short one said looking up from his scanner.

"Perfect we can mix business with pleasure. I like it."

"Yes we can rid the world of another abomination while completing our mission." Shorty said before the two laughed.

Unaware of their shadows Akari and Ryoga began their date if you could call it that.

"Were should we go?" Akari asked excitedly.

"Well don't ask me seeing as what happened last time." Ryoga said remembering how they somehow ended up in Moscow.

"But when you lead it allows me to see places I would have otherwise not seen." Akari said almost begging.

"You asked me to go shopping with you so I'll follow your lead."

"Alright." Akari replied clearly disappointed but she quickly brightened. "Then let's go."

Ryoga found himself dragged through two different malls one in Nerima the other the next district over.

Taking a break at the food court Akari having since finished her meal watched while Ryoga downed his fifth helping.

"What are you staring at?" Ryoga asked placing his bowl on the table.

"I enjoy watching you eat." Akari answered. "Though it seems your appetite has grown since you've awakened your demon blood.

"I hadn't noticed." Ryoga said pushing his chair back from the table. "Shall we continue?"

"By all means let's go."

Sitting at another table their two shadows discreetly followed them.

"Why must we continue to follow them? Can't we just capture her and kill him here?" The tall man asked.

"It's to crowded. If it weren't for that I wouldn't have a problem offing him here." Shorty answered.

Watching as their quarry used an alleyway as a shortcut they smiled at the opportunity offered them.

"Akari why are you going this way?" Ryoga asked.

"Because your with me." Akari answered turning to him smiling her smile faltering seeing a short squat man appear behind Ryoga.

"Hello demon nice to meet you." He said then his face turned serious. "Now die."

Going into his fighting stance Ryoga told him. "I would like to see you try."

Smiling the squat man said pointing behind Ryoga. "It's not me you have to worry about it's him."

"Huh?" Ryoga asked questioningly as he turned to look at the tall man behind him hold a strange looking gun.

"Sayonora demon." The tall guy said as he pulled the trigger hitting Ryoga with a blue light that threw him into the far wall of the alley.

Ryoga screamed in pain as his life was extinguished according to the sensors installed on the gun.

"Ryoga." Akari screamed seeing Ryoga thrown back from the blast that hit him Knocking down the wall that he landed on.

"Well he's done for. What should we do with her before we turn her over to the boss?" One of the two guys said indicating Akari as she cowered behind them.

"Seeing as she associates with demons we'll have to kill her when we're done with her." Looking her over with an evil grin on his face he adds. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun first."

Watching them advance on her with fear Akari glanced over at her fallen fiancé with tears in her eyes as she quietly said in despair. "Ryoga."

"Well what are how should we do this are you going to agree to our demands before we kill you the easy way or the hard way?" corrupted Demon slayer number one asked Akari with an evil glint in his eye's.

Shaking in fear as they started toward her to carry out their threats they were stopped by a low menacing voice.

"Touch her and I'll kill you."

Looking back they saw Ryoga supporting himself against what was left of the wall he flew into and was looking at them with red eyes.

"I thought you said he was dead?" Shorty asked his partner.

"He should've been my sensors weren't picking up signs of life." The tall guy said surprised as he grabbed Akari holding his gun to her head. "Come any closer and she dies."

Seemingly not hearing him Ryoga continued in a gravelly voice. "How dare you try to harm Akari you cowards. For that you'll die." Then his body started shaking as demon energy seemed to leak from his body hiding him from sight.

"What's happening?" The tall guy asked clearly scared.

"I don't know normally when a demon transforms into their true form they're surrounded by white smoke not red."

Their speculation was answered as the smoke dissipated revealing what could only be described as a black furred werewolf. He stood about ten feet tall a long spiky tail swishing behind him. In addition black dragon wings were protruding from his back. "Now you lowlifes will die." The creature declared in a deep still gravelly voice.

Panicking the person holding Akari dropped her were she sat paralyzed with fear as her two captors began to fire wildly at Were-Ryoga. But the energy beams from the demon destroying guns had no affect on him after they depleted their guns energy they threw them away then pulled out their katanas and tried to rush him. Ryoga swatted them away throwing them against the wall opposite of were he was standing. Roaring he sent shockwave towards them knocking them the wall causing part of the roof to collapse on them killing them.

Still staring in fear Akari hadn't moved nor blinked the entire time.

"Akira are you okay?" Were-Ryoga asked in a much kinder tone as he gently picked her up and held her to his chest were she clung to his fur and started crying in relief.

Seeing she was okay Ryoga calmed morphing back to his normal appearance. Upon returning to himself Akari wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ryoga I was so scared."

"It's alright I'm here for you. You have nothing to worry about." Ryoga assured her stroking her hair.

Relaxing into his embrace Akari sighed contently feeling Ryoga start shaking he pushed her away as his body convulsed.

"Ryoga what's wrong?" Akari asked with worry written on her face as Ryoga screamed in pain.

Her worry turned to fascination as she watched an image made of white light take shape on his back.

After the light faded it revealed a circle with the outline of a wolf head in it. The wolf had a glowing red eye that faded as the rest of the mark cooled. (AN: If you've ever seen Mortal Kombat it's similar to the dragon emblem you see throughout the film. Excepting it's a wolf not a dragon.)

Snapping out of her daze Akari started franticly shaking Ryoga hoping to rouse him.

Seemingly out of nowhere a kitsune hanyou appeared beside them and began to examine Ryoga.

Squealing in surprise Akari shakily asked. "W-w-who are y-y-you?"

Not bothering to look up the hanyou answered. "I'm Akira. He should be fine nothing a little rest won't cure. Now the two of you are coming with me." He said as he picked up Ryoga and indicated for Akari to get on his back.

After leaving the alley heading to their nearest base with medical facilities he thought. '_What was that burst of demon energy a minute ago? Oh well Otosan can figure that one out.'_

Looking up from his work the scientist working for Hibiki looked at his demon energy sensors muttering. "That's not good."

OOooOOooOOooOO

What was that?

That Chris was something very weird from your mind.

It was? Ok. Well people just finishing out some more weirdness for you please review with your thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 23

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"No Akari don't die on me." Ryoga begged a wounded Akari.

"Ryoga please wake up." Akari whispered as she started to fade.

"Akari don't leave me." Ryoga begged again.

OOooOO

"Akari." Ryoga yelled sitting up. Realizing he was sitting in a hospital bed he looked around. To his right he saw Akari sitting in a chair looking releaved. To his left Kagome-kun was watching a bank of monitors installed in the wall. Having become fully alert he took in his surroundings. He saw he was in a rather large room.

"Your awake. I'm so glad." Akari said smiling.

Looking around Ryoga took the room in.

"Kagome why is this room so big?" Ryoga asked.

"That's easy. Seeing as your part of the canine demon family this room is specially designed to contain one of us in our true form." Kagome-kun answered looking up from the monitors. "And you are a very strange boy Ryoga. There has never been a hanyou with the ability you've exhibited. But then no one has ever had that type of mark on their body it almost looks like it was branded on your back."

Upon hearing that Ryoga tried to look at his back which he finally accomplished with Akari and Kagome-kun holding mirrors.

"Is there a reason it covers most of my back?" Ryoga asked

"Again I've already said you're the first to have this happen. So I have no idea as to the reason." Kagome-kun answered.

"Sorry I asked."

"Big deal that's the second reason you're in this room. So that we can learn about your power."

"Yeah you changed three times in the five days you were asleep." Akari told her.

"What? I was out of it for five days?" Ryoga all but yelled at this revelation.

"Why so surprised? You almost died and immediately afterward you transformed to protect Akari. So it's completely reasonable that you were asleep for that long." Kagome-kun explained. "Besides we don't want to keep everyone else waiting." He said as he opened the door to the hallway letting everyone in.

Ranma was the first to enter and said "Hey man how you feeling?"

"Doing good for being out of it for five days."

"Well Ryoga you're finally got out of bed." Said a dragon hanyo that Ryoga didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Akane-kun asked looking hurt.

"Akane?" Ryoga asked squinting trying to get a better look.

"You finally recognize me."

"Akane what happened to you?" Turning to Ranma he yelled as he charged. "What did you do to her?"

"But I didn't do anything to her." Ranma said jumping back toward the wall to avoid Ryoga inadvertently falling over a jug of water turning him into a girl.

Just before Ryoga reached her Kagome-kun grabbed him in a headlock. "Ryoga calm down Akane came to this decision on her own Ranma didn't sway her decision with anything he said or did." Stopping and thinking Kagome-kun continued. "Scratch that last part by being there for her Ranma did somewhat sway her decision. But in the end it was her decision alone. Got it?"

Calming Ryoga answered. "Yes sir."

Everyone else came in at the tail end of this conversation. "Well Ryoga as feisty as ever I see." Soun said from where he was standing by the door. "Besides this only cements the fact that they'll be wed.

Turning on him Akane-kun and Ranma-chan yelled. "When did we agree to that?"

"Ah Tendo it warms my heart to see them finally agreeing." Genma said clapping Soun on the back.

"You said it Saotome." Soun said returning the gesture.

"I can't stand this anymore. Ranma let's get out of here before things get any weirder."

"Good idea Akane." Ranma-chan answered as they left.

"Get to it you two. You have my permission." Soun yelled after them.

"Dad your unbelievable." Akane-kun yelled back as they ran out the compounds front door.

"You know they might get married sooner rather than later if you two just left them alone." Kagome-kun commented.

"Well a little nudge in the right direction never hurt anybody." Soun answered.

The next day found the two persons in question were giving Dr. Tofu a pep talk while he was stressing out.

"You need to calm down Tofu. It's not going to help you any to get so worked up." Ranma-chan said trying to console him.

"Ya you're never going to get the courage to propose if you can't stop going wacko around Kasumi." Akane put in.

"But I can't seem to work up the courage to give this to her." Tofu said dejectedly cradling a red velvet box. "I fear asking the two of you to help me these past few weeks will all be for not."

"Don't worry about it big guy you'll do just fine." Ranma-chan said patting him on the back. "If it helps using the soul of ice technique couldn't hurt either."

Suddenly brightening Tofu grabbed Ranma-chan into a bear hug yelling. "Thank you Ranma I'll finally be able to propose to the women I love." Releasing her he said. "Just you wait Kasumi Tendo the love of your life is coming to sweep you off your feet." Then he started laughing maniacally as he twirled his skeleton Betty.

"Man he's hopeless." Ranma-chan said her tails twitching in frustration.

"You never know we might have gotten through to him." Akane said cheerfully pointing to Tofu whom had calmed and put the skeleton back on it's stand.

"Aren't you going to prepare anything Tofu?" Ranma-chan asked resting her head on her hands.

"Nonsense what better place to propose than in her own kitchen." Tofu said before yelling as he ran out the door. "I'm coming Kasumi."

"Yep completely hopeless." Akane answered agreeing with Ranma-chan as they followed him.

A short time later found Kasumi preparing dinner when Tofu burst into the room.

"Eep." Kasumi shrieked in surprise at seeing Tofu in front of her throwing the pans and utensils she was using at the time. Ranma-chan ran in grabbed the pan before it hit the ground and caught the food as it fell falling on her back to catch the last piece. Akane-kun caught the knife that Kasumi was using just before it buried itself in Ranma-chan's head. "That was close." He whispered.

Staring wide-eyed Ranma-chan whispered back. "Ya think?"

The other two occupants of the room didn't take their attention from each other.

"Dr. Tofu what brings you here?" Kasumi asked looking at Tofu.

"Well Kasumi to be honest I had a question for you." Tofu said starting to lose control of his emotions.

"Yes?"

"Uh uh. Kasumi willyoupleasemarryme?" He asked shoving the box into her hand and spinning around before he completely lost control.

Opening the box Kasumi gasped finding a ice blue pearl mounted on a gold ring. "It's beautiful." She whispered before looking up a smile on her face and her eyes glistening with tears. "Of course I'll marry you." She said hugging him after spinning him around.

Taking her hand in his he placed the ring on her finger. "Thank you Kasumi you've made the happiest man alive." He whispered with Ranma-chan and Akane-kun staring starry eyed not making a sound in fear of breaking the moment.

"Hey Kasumi need any help in here? Oh Dr. Tofu when did you get here?" Looking between the two Nabiki asked. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No not at all. Um I'll be leaving now." As soon he walked into the street he started yelling happily doing cartwheels, backflips and the like all the way to his clinic.

"What in the world was that all about?" Soun asked looking after Tofu as he walked into the yard. Sitting down with the paper he started reading then realizing who was dancing down the street he turned to the kitchen door and asked. "Kasumi was Tofu here a minute ago?"

"Yes he was." Kasumi answered a little more chipper than usual.

"The reason being?" He asked as he turned to continue reading.

"He asked me to marry him, and I accepted." She answered carrying part of breakfast into the dining room. Being followed by Ranma-chan and Akane-kun carrying other trays in.

"That's nice." He answered having only listened with half an ear. When it hit him what she said he dropped his paper in shock not moving. Then tears started gushing as he happily cried. "My little girl's getting married." From somewhere on his person a victory fan appeared that he proceeded to wave furiously.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Nabiki asked pointing to the fan.

"What? With this? Oh nothing." Soun said putting the fan away. Clearing his throat he said. "That's one down two to go."

"Dad stop it." Akane-kun yelled.

"What? It's a reasonable thing to want your children married before you die."

"But dad your not going to die for a while yet." Nabiki countered.

"True but the three of you have the potential to live for millennia. Whereas I probably won't live fifty more years seeing as your mother is dead.

"I'm sorry to hear that daddy." Nabiki consoled clearly not to put out.

"Nabiki don't be so mean." Kasumi scolded.

"Who's being mean?" Nabiki asked with a fake look of shock on her face.

OOooOO

In another district of Tokyo Hibiki Shirane was livid. "What do you mean she got away?"

"She didn't get away per say but the two men I sent to retrieve her are dead. But be patient sir It'll be complete by the end of the week. I have located two other sacrifices that will suffice." The scientist in question explained as he cowered in front of his boss.

"Why two?" Hibiki asked clearly confused.

"Because no one else exhibits the same strength and vitality of spirit that she does. Meaning we need more to complete the item you requested.

"Do it I don't care what you have to do to complete it just do it."

"Ok but please tell me. What is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

Watching him leave the scientist thought. '_It might not matter to you but I would like to know what it is I'm making."_

OOooOOooOOooOO

We have nothing to say.

For once I agree with you. Wait I have something to say please review.

I forgot about that but it's wrong to beg.

I'm not begging.

You're getting awfully close.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 24

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"Father what are you wearing that for?" Kasumi asked seeing what Soun was wearing.

Sitting calmly he answered. "For no particular reason. It is no big thing to try and nudge two wayward children to express their true feelings for each other." Nobody else was convinced seeing he was dressed in matchmakers robes slowly waving a fan.

"You know the more you push the more likely they are to eventually push back." Nodoka commented from her place at the table. "Besides it has no effect when their not present."

"Speaking of those two where are they? I haven't seen them all morning." Genma asked.

"He wasn't in the room with you?" Soun asked.

"That's the weird thing." Genma answered.

"Why worry about them they're the ones that'll get in trouble for being late." Nabiki said as she walked out the door. "Though I have a good idea where they are." She finished smiling.

OOooOO

Ranma-chan slowly regained consciousness moaning with pleasure liking the way her ears were being stroked. Realizing that her ears were being fondled her eyes snapped open just as the her other senses registered were she was. '_What am I doing here?' _She thought.

She was laying across Akane-kun's chest with one of his arms covering her back and at the moment he was nibbling her ear in his sleep. Jumping out of the bed she landed on the other side of the room and watched as Akane-kun stirred wincing at a slight pain on the side of her neck.

"Aaaah. What are you doing in here?" Akane-kun asked jumping off his bed clearly enraged.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Ranma-chan answered. "Because the last thing I remember was falling asleep in my room with mom and pop as a guy. The next thing I know I wake up in your room both of us in our cursed forms."

"Ranma came in about midnight carrying a glass of water and got in bed with Akane." Shampoo said from were she was sitting at Akane's desk watching the whole thing.

"Ahhhh you're in here to?" Ranma-chan yelled in surprise having failed to notice Shampoo earlier.

"Shampoo need to stay close to Akane to complete punishment." Shampoo said matter-of-factly.

"Right I forgot."

"If no hurry Ranma and Akane is going to be late for school." Shampoo said pointing to the clock.

"Oh-no we overslept." Akane-kun said realizing just how late it was.

Running around the two of them got dressed. Well Ranma got dressed Akane was still in his pajamas.

"Ranma could lend some of clothes? Seeing as all of my school clothes are for a girl."

"Not a problem here you go." Ranma-chan said handing him her red set while she wore her blue set.

Sprinting downstairs they grabbed their bentos as they yelled a see you later on the way out the door.

"But what about breakfast?" Kasumi called after them.

"We'll eat at school." Akane-kun.

"Now this is going to be interesting." Nodoka commented.

"How is that?" Soun asked

"This will be the first day Akane has gone to school being changed into a guy." Nodoka calmly pointed out.

"No big deal most of the teachers are your relatives." Genma said.

"It's not the teachers I'm worried about. It's the principal and students."

"What happens will happen we can't do anything about it." Soun said.

A few minutes later Ranma-chan and Akane-kun made it to class just as the last bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you?" Inuyasha asked as he put the finishing touches on a pop quiz he was giving.

"Now why would we wish to miss out on your teaching." Akane-kun asked as he took his seat.

"Excuse me but that's not your seat." One of Akane's friends said before asking. "And who are you?"

"This is my seat. That should be answer enough." Akane-kun answered.

"Akane that's you?" Another of the girls asked prodding Akane-kun's chest.

"Please stop that." Akane-kun requested as the rest of the in class surrounded him.

"It's really you Akane." One of them gasped getting a good look at his face.

"What a hunk."

"I wish my boyfriend looked like you."

"You cursed yourself to be with your fiancé. How romantic." One star eyed girl said.

"Great now we'll never get girlfriends." Daisuke said sounding defeated.

Looking up one of the girls said. "Who would want to go out with you anyway."

"Now was that called for girls?" Inuyasha asked evening out the sheaf of papers he was holding. "Now please take your seats I'm giving y'all a pop quiz."

"No fair." Came the collective call throughout the class.

"I knew everyone would have something to say about Akane so this was to counter that fact." Inuyasha explained as he handed out the papers he had been working on. "You know the drill put your name on the top and fill in all the blanks. You have thirty minutes starting now." Whatever anyone had to say ceased to matter as they quickly worked to finish the quiz.

After they finished the quiz Inuyasha told them. "Now quit complaining people. Finals are coming up shortly so think of this as a yardstick by which to get an idea what your score will be on the finals."

Everyone brightened at that realization.

"Your final assignment before finals will be a fifteen page report on your dreams for after graduation and how you plan to accomplish them."

"What gives?" One of the girls asked.

"Ya there's no way we could fill fifteen pages." Hiroshi said.

"Your right that's not enough. How about thirty pages?"

"Give us a break that's impossible." Diasuke whined.

Laughing Inuyasha said. "Just kidding it only needs to be two to five pages long."

Everyone fell over before Akane-kun said. "That sounds more realistic."

"Also note I would like longer if you're able. And two full pages otherwise it doesn't count." Inuyasha said just as the bell rang clearing out the class.

OOooOO

Meanwhile Kasumi was going through the storage building in the back yard.

"I know it's around here somewhere." Kasumi said as she moved a few more boxes around finally locating what she was looking for she called jubilantly lifting the item in question to inspect it. "It looks exactly like I remember it." Kasumi said after giving it a once over.

"What are looking for Kasumi?" Soun asked catching sight of what she was holding. "Is that your mothers wedding kimono?"

"Yes it is. Seeing as Akane already has a dress I thought it best to try and locate mother's dress."

"Have the two of you decided on a date?" Soun asked.

"We decided to have a double wedding with Ranma and Akane if they decided to get married within the next year."

"I see. I'll push on them a little harder then." Soun said.

"Father please leave them to make their decisions on their own." Kasumi said as she folded up the kimono.

OOooOOooOOooOO

That one caused quite a stir.

Why do you say that Shane.

Seeing as I let you write this one Ranma and Akane had to be in a compromising position. Didn't they?

You like that one don't you?

I'm not saying I'll let our readers decide.

Well then people by all means please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 25

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

A few weeks after Soun and Kasumi's conversation an unexpected visitor was seen walking the streets of Nerima toward the Cat Cafe.

"Herb what are we doing back in Japan with the Ladle and Open Water Kettle no less?" Lime asked.

Sighing Herb answered. "I've told you for the thousandth time Cologne requested my presence with the two items in question. I still don't understand why the two of you needed to accompany me here."

"But we couldn't find suitable brides in China." Mint whined.

"With the way you two act I'm not surprised."

"We decided though that one of us could marry you herb since you turn into a girl and with the ladle you could stay a girl." Lime and Mint said in sync.

"The answer is still no I'm a guy for cryin out loud." Herb yelled at them before walking faster thinking. 'W_hatever she called me here for had better be good.'_

Arriving at the Cat Cafe Herb opened the door to be met by a shower of cold water.

"Tell me is this how you treat all of your patrons?" Herb asked a little ticked off.

"Herb now that your a girl please marry one of us." Mint asked with puppy dog eyes.

Sending the two out the door with a punch Herb yelled angrily. "For the last time the answer is NO."

"Oh my. Have your two friends been getting on your nerves lately? And to answer your first question just the ones with jusenkyo curses get splashed with water."

"Well Cologne would you be so kind as to tell me what it is you called me here for." Herb said calming down a little.

"Actually I'm not the one that wanted to speak with you. I'm just the one who contacted you. Since you had met me before and I knew where you were. The one who requested your presence should be arriving shortly. And here's hot water you might want it." Cologne finished as she handed Herb a kettle of hot water which Herb promptly poured over herself.

*Ding-ding * Came the ringing of the bell over the door after a few minutes prompting Herb to turn.

"Don't worry she's not the one who called for you." Cologne said putting some noodles on to boil. Looking back she saw that Ayano had walked in and Herb was just staring mouth agape.

'_Who is this silver haired beauty?' _Herb thought to himself.

Not paying attention to Herb Ayano called. "Hey Cologne I'd like a Miso Raman with everything quickly please I'm in a hurry."

"Done here you go." Cologne said as she threw the bowl toward Ayano who caught it and wolfed it down in all of twenty seconds.

"Put it on our tab." Ayano said as she placed the bowl on a table and turned to leave.

"Wait madam." Herb called stopping Ayano who turned and asked. "What do you want weakling?"

Taken aback Herb yells. "Who are you calling weak?"

"I'm calling you weak youngster." Ayano answered pointing at Herb as Cologne laughed to herself in the kitchen as she thought. 'I_f this is this is going where I think it's going then this is going to be a very __entertaining relationship.' _Meanwhile the conversation in the dining room continued. Though I would say it was close to an argument.

"You can't be much older than me just looking at you that is. So don't call me youngster or weakling." Herb said indignantly.

"Don't think so. First off I have almost five centuries on you. Second compared to me you are much weaker. Personally I can't see why Akane wants to test her I mean his strength against you."

Standing stunned at this new knowledge Herb realized the last thing Ayano said. "You mean that weak girl is the one that asked for me to come here?" He asked a little put off.

Calling from the kitchen Cologne answered. "Akane is in fact the one who asked me to contact you."

"Now that that is taken care of I've got to get out of here." Ayano said as she left the building.

"Wait." Herb called as she left him following her out of the building. Looking around not seeing her Herb came back in and asked Cologne. "Any idea where she went?"

"Ayano's business is her own. I must say though she is definitely faster than you." Cologne said coming out of the kitchen.

*Ding-ding * Came the bell again as the door was opened.

"Oh look here's Akane now." Cologne said.

"What? No way. Akane is a girl. This isn't her." Herb said looking at the young man standing in front of him.

"Oh I'm definitely Akane no question about that." Akane-kun said standing completely relaxed.

"Hmm." Herb said thinking before he went to the kitchen grabbing a kettle and filling it with hot water. "Let's see what this does." Herb said as he emptied the contents on Akane-kun's head.

"Recognize me now?" Akane asked having not moved.

"Yes. But I still don't see why you would think you're stronger than me."

"I'll show you." She said as she poured a pitcher on one of the tables changing into her curse form.

"This is why." Akane-kun said morphing to his hanyo form.

"Me thinks this girl could possibly be stronger than you Herb." Lime said from where he was standing when he walked in after Akane-kun.

"Now it seems that he inherited a dragons blood but there is no way he could be stronger than me." Herb said confidently.

"The reason I asked for you to come here is this. I was curious if someone who was half dragon by means of a forced union by turning a dragon into a human female is stronger. Or if a dragon hanyo was stronger." Akane-kun returned unfazed.

"As you wish just don't cry to hard when you lose." Herb said going into his fighting stance.

"Not here. Follow me." Akane-kun told Herb turning to walk out the door. "But first I need this." He said picking up the ladle and splashing himself.

"I see so this is the reason you wished for us to bring those two items." Herb said.

"That and I was planning to invite you to mine and Ranma's wedding, and we both agreed to be locked in our cursed forms for the duration of the ceremony."

"That actually makes perfect sense." Laughing at the image this produced he said. "Seeing as you would look awfully funny as you are now in a wedding dress."

"Well the wedding is in three days so let's not get to carried away shall we." Akane-kun said smiling.

"Well then we'll be there. But let's get the other reason for calling me here out of the way." Herb said smiling back.

"Yes let's." Akane-kun said walking out the door towards were he planned on them fighting.

Arriving at the field behind Furinkan Herb looked around and saw that the surrounding area was packed with people and asked. "What's with all these people?"

"Their just people I know from school that wanted to see how this played out."

"Place your bets people. Place your bets." Nabiki yelled from the sidelines.

"Nabiki will you stop that already." Akane-kun yelled at his sister.

"Don't blame a girl for trying to make a little money. And just so you know the odds between you two at the moment are one to one." Nabiki said trying to calm her at the moment brother.

"Don't worry about Nabiki Akane you can beat Heb easily as you are." Ranma-chan called from where she was sitting.

Catching sight of Ayano who was in charge of crowd control thought. '_I have to win I can't look bad in front of her_.'

"You ready Herb?" Akane-kun asked going into his fighting stance.

"I'm ready but your not. I want to fight you at your best." Herb declared looking smug. Anybody that wasn't paying attention up till that moment sure did at that declaration.

"Ok people from this point on the betting is closed." Nabiki called as she and her two friend sat down knowing where this was going.

Staring at Herb Akane-kun asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive." Herb said starting to second guess himself.

"Just remember you asked for it." Akane-kun said as a thick white mist began to form around him.

Not bothering to wait Herb charged into the mist from which he was promptly ejected by a dark red scaly tail.

Landing on his feet at the other end of the field Herb looked at the mist for a few more seconds before the mist was violently dispersed with a snap of wings and a roar. Those that had seen this occur while Akane was a girl in this form took note that his wings were larger, legs were thicker and his body was overall slightly bulkier over his female counterpart. Laying down and placing his head on his forelegs folding his wings at the same time Akane-kun just stared at Herb to see his reaction. Herb stood there in shock from feeling the massive fighting spirit emitting from Akane-kun.

'So are you afraid of me?' Akane-kun rumbled out.

"I can understand you." Herb breathed out falling down.

'I would say that is because you yourself are half dragon.'

"I give in. There is no way that I can defeat you. Scratch that I don't think I would even survive against you." Herb said from where he was sitting on the ground after contemplating .

'I half expected this would be your reaction.' Akane-kun said as he morphed back to his human form. "But I wanted to see what you would do so that's why I asked for you to face me." He told Herb when he reached his side.

"I never believed the stories about demons being real and that they could change into a semblance of being human. But seeing you I think I believe them now."

"I'm not the only one. There are a lot of people I know that have demon blood running through their veins. My fiancé is one of them." Akane-kun said as he offer his hand to Herb.

"Then I'll definitely be present at your wedding." Herb said taking the offered hand. "Just curious but who asked who?"

"Funny thing about that. We were both asleep at the time Ranma was in his cursed form splashed me with a glass of water and proceeded to climb into bed with me. The next morning I had this thing." Akane-kun said showing Herb the incomplete mate mark on his neck. "Ranma has the same mark on his neck."

"I see. Well speak of the devil here comes.

"Oh come on there wasn't even a fight you two." Ranma said coming over to the pair. "By the way did you bring the items we asked for.

"Of course I did." Turning to his companions Herb called. "Lime Mint get yourselves over here."

After the two walked over to where the other three men were standing Ranma took the ladle from Mint saying. "You know I never thought that I would ever willingly use this on myself."

After splashing himself with the water from the ladle Ranma-chan let her demon features become visible. "Ah now that feels better." She said flicking her six tails.

Screaming Lime and Mint fell over themselves trying to get away from her. "You can't be real. Demons are just a myth." Lime said his arm shaking as he pointed at Ranma-chan answered.

"You see me standing here?" Ranma-chan said pointing to herself.

"O-o-of course how could I not see you in front of me." Lime answered.

"Good now let's be off we have a double wedding to prepare." Ranma-chan said leading the way to the Tendo dojo.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Seriously Chris where do you come up with this stuff.

I don't know it's your mind to ya know.

But seriously where do you come up with this stuff.

Same place as you it seems that head of your isn't empty after all.

That's not funny. Wait did I just repeat myself a minute ago?

You did. Now please review readers before this gets out of hand. Ta ta.

Now get back here. I'm not finished with you yet.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 26

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

The next few days passed in a blur as the two couples finished their preparations for the wedding.

Day one was taken up by altering the wedding dress for Ranma-chan. Close to the end of the day Kasumi and Shampoo were finishing up their work. "Oww do you have poke me Kasumi?" Ranma-chan complained when she was pricked by a pin for the thirtieth time.

"I wouldn't keep poking you if you didn't keep moving around all the time." Kasumi told her then mumbled. "I almost think it would have been better to make a new dress. Oh well it's almost finished." Turning to Shampoo who was sewing the dress after Kasumi pinned it. "Hey Shampoo do you mind helping me with mine tomorrow?"

"Shampoo have no problem with helping Kasumi." Shampoo answered from where she was expertly sewing up the dress on the other side of Ranma-chan.

A few minutes later Ranma-chan started fidgeting again and asked. "Are you two done yet?"

"Shampoo just about done." Shampoo said as she bit off the excess thread. "There now Shampoo done."

"Finally I can move around freely." Ranma-chan said groaning in relief as she sat down.

"Oh Ranma you look gorgeous." Nodoka said as she came in after preparing dinner.

"Please not now mom. But thank you anyway." Ranma-chan answered smiling tiredly as she got back up to change clothes.

After everything was put to rights everyone sat down to eat dinner.

"Mmm Sukiyaki thanks mom." Ranma-chan said as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Ranma dare you hog all the meat?" Kuno asked using his chopsticks as weapons.

"Who are you calling a pig Kuno?" Ranma-chan asked fending off Kuno's chopsticks.

"If you two don't hurry you won't get anything to eat." Natsuki told the two people fighting.

"Oh right." Kuno and Ranma-chan said in sync as they ceased fighting and started eating.

After everyone had finished eating and everything was cleaned up Kasumi said yawning. "Well let's get some rest everyone we have a lot to do over the next two days."

The next two days passed in a blur as the last preparations were completed. Not much of note occurred besides Shampoo almost attacking the caterer due mistaken identity, but thankfully Akane-kun was able to restrain her before she killed the poor guy. He refused continue working unless Shampoo was kept away from him and his employees.

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear though the residents of the Tendo dojo were to busy to appreciate it.

"Daddy have you seen my dress?" Nabiki asked as items flew out the door of her room.

"Now why would I know where your dress is?" Soun asked as he dodged thrown items. *gong * came the sound of the lamp as it connected with his head.

"Now that's going to leave a mark." Genma said as he looked down on his friends prostrate form.

"Ah here it is." Nabiki said when she found it as she slammed her door shut so that she could have some privacy.

"Hey it's not that big of a deal." Genma mumbled.

"Don't try and interfere with a frantic girl Genma." Nodoka said coming up behind her husband.

30 minutes later everyone was ready as they loaded into a few vehicles brought by Inuyasha, Kagome, and Izayoi.

"Seeing as everybody is all spruced up I see no reason why you can't be driven to our destination." Kagome said as she opened the doors to the vehicle she was driving.

"Not that it's any of my business but why are these american vehicles?" Ranma-chan asked

"Let's just say that we've acquired a liking for american iron partly because of their large size. That and jeeps are awesome." Inuyasha said helping Nodoka into his vehicle. "But enough of that do you want to be late for your own wedding.

"Not really no." Ranma-chan answered.

"Alright then people let's move out." Izayoi declared as her rig rolled down the street.

15 minutes later the group pulled in front of Furinkan high.

"I see you're early Miroku. And what are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked the former monk who was standing at the door wearing priests robes.

I'm wearing the robes of a priest because I was asked to reside over this wedding. What's it look like?" Miroku asked.

"They wanted a christian wedding that doesn't mean that you had to find the dorkiest looking robes on the planet." Inuyasha said fingering them.

"Well then how about these?" Miroku asked puling the robes off revealing a simple suit and tie.

"That's better." Inuyasha said.

"Now that that's settled shall we carry on?" Miroku asked as he turned and entered the crowded gym.

"Yes let's. No reason for this wedding to be held up on our account." Inuyasha said as he waved the rest of his group into the building.

"I don't know about you but I think that we can dispense with the whole organ thing." Ranma-chan suggested.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." Akane-kun said turning to Kasumi asked. "That is if the two of you agree."

"I think that we can afford to dispense with the formalities." Kasumi answered.

"Since we're skipping to the end. Shall we?" Tofu asked giving Kasumi his elbow to hold as he lead the way up the aisle.

"Let's go." Akane-kun said doing the same for Ranma-chan.

"Lead the way." Ranma-chan replied.

After walking to the front of the room where Miroku was standing. "You four are in a hurry I see. Well then I think that I can assist you. But I still need to go through the whole thing. Oh well I'll just use the same vows Sango and I did." Clearing his throat as he turned to Tofu he started.

"Dr. Tofu do you take this woman to become one with her forsaking all others? Do you vow to love and protect her to be there for her, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in this life and the next?

"I do." Tofu answered with a goofy grin on his.

Looking down at Kasumi he asked. "Do you Kasumi Tendo willingly leave your family to become one with this man forsaking all others? Do you vow to honor and respect him to remain with him, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in this life and the next?

With a tear glistening on her cheek she answered. "Of course."

Turning to Akane-kun and Ranma-chan he gave identical vows which they both enthusiastically answered yes to before Miroku wrapped up.

"Then by the power vested in me as the overseer of these unions I declare the two couples husband and wife . The two grooms may kiss the brides." Miroku told Akane-kun and Tofu as they willingly complied.

'_I've wanted to do this for a while but never had the courage to go through with it.' _Ranma-chan thought.

_'You sucker and you call yourself a man.' _Akane-kun answered

Realizing just what had occurred Akane-kun's and Ranma-chan's eyes snapped open as they pushed each other away quickly.

"Wha- wha- what just happened?" Ranma-chan stuttered out and Akane-kun just stood there speechless.

This of course got laughs from the other mated hanyo in attendance.

Looking towards the audience they asked at the same time. "What's so funny?"

"Just your reaction to the first time hearing your mates voice with your mind." Rin answered being the only one who wasn't laughing to hard to answer.

"I think we should just skip the reception." Ranma-chan said regaining her composure looking at Akane-kun.

Nodding his head he thought. '_I'm game if you are.'_

Picking her up in his arms Akane-kun left the Furinkan high gym posthaste.

"Don't get to roughed up ya hear." Genma yelled out the door before he ran back and clasped Soun's hands in his own. "We finally did it Tendo."

"Yes Saotome we did."

Immediately they began to dance a little jig while they chanted.

"We did it. We did it. The schools are united and we are retired."

Covering his face and shaking his head Inuyasha said. "You two are unbelievable that doesn't even rhyme."

Nodoka had other plans as she grabbed Genma and proceeded to pull him toward the open door.

"What is it dear?" Genma asked not fighting her.

"We have a second honeymoon to attend to. To celebrate one of our children getting married."

Looking at her with a glint in his eye he asked. "Oh do we now?"

Then getting up off the ground Genma turned to face his wife taking her hand in his. "Then by all means allow me." Turning to look at Soun he said. "We'll celebrate later Tendo."

After Akane-kun and Ranma-chan left the building Herb met them outside and handed them the Open Water Kettle saying. "Well congratulations on the wedding Ranma and Akane." Then pulling Ranma aside after they emptied the kettle over their heads asked. "Do you think your great-aunt will go for me?"

"You're the one that has to answer that one big guy." Ranma told him clapping his hand on Herb's shoulder.

Back in the school looking toward the setting sun Soun thought. '_I wish you were here to see this Nasari._'

"Father what's bothering you now?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just happy that two of my daughters are now happily married."

"Well father you and Nabiki can stay at mine and Tofu's place for the night seeing as it's going to be empty for a few days."

"I see leaving the house to Ranma and Akane for the night. Are we?" Nabiki asked.

"Well Nabiki why not?" Soun asked.

Seeing an opportunity for blackmail material Nabiki said. "I'll be going now."

Grabbing her collar Soun said. "No you don't. Leave those two alone."

"Busted." Nabiki said crestfallen.

Meanwhile at the Tendo residence Ranma and Akane Saotome were rather busy. Halfway through the night they decided to take a cold shower.

Noon the next day found Soun and Nabiki looking in on Ranma and Akane. Who were sleeping in their cursed forms.

"Now this is surprising isn't it daddy." Nabiki whispered.

"Yes I still can't believe Akane would have willingly turned herself into a boy."

"This is to good of an opportunity to miss." Nabiki said as she took out her camera and snapped a few pictures.

A few minutes later the newlyweds stirred at least Ranma-chan did as she went to the bath to change back.

After splashing herself with hot water she realized that she didn't change. Trying a few times more realizing she wasn't getting anywhere she screamed in frustration bringing the other six occupants of the house running.

"What wrong Ranma?" Soun asked sticking his head into the furo.

"I can't change back."

"Now this is interesting. You did use the Open Water Kettle didn't you?" Nabiki asked.

"Of course I did. What do you take me for." Ranma-chan answered in frustration.

"Hmm." Soun said thinking a minute. "It might be a good idea to ask Inuyasha and Kagome. Seeing as they've had their curses for centuries."

"Good job daddy that's actually a credible idea." Nabiki said as she started walking to the phone.

"Come on Nabiki give an old man a break." Soun said as he followed his daughter downstairs everybody else close behind leaving Ranma-chan to get dressed.

When Ranma-chan made it downstairs Nabiki was just hanging up the phone.

"Well what's the verdict?"

Getting all dramatic like Nabiki answered. "Well the verdict says that you are pregnant."

Going limp with a look of shock on her face Akane-kun catching her before she completely fell on the floor as Ranma-chan whispered. "I'm pregnant?"

"Now this is unforeseen." Soun said.

"I guess it can't be helped. Can it?" Akane-kun asked as he placed his hand that held Ranma-chan's over her stomach.

"Oh well it was going to be either you or me anyway." Ranma-chan said as she snuggled against Akane-kun's chest.

"Please stop I think I'm going to be sick." Nabiki said mockingly.

Opening an eye Ranma-chan said. "You want some of this and you know it."

Faking heaving Nabiki replied. "Oh please I think I'm going to puke."

"Don't worry Nabiki you'll find someone eventually." Akane-kun said smiling from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Forget it. I give up. I'll never understand you two." Nabiki said as she left.

"Hmm." Shampoo said thinking. "Ranma pregnant mean male Ranma no be around for a while."

"That about sums it up." Ranma-chan answered contentedly.

"Seeing as how good of a couple you look right now. Why not just make it permanent?" Soun asked as he took his place at the table.

"Dad I think that's going to far." Akane-kun said not bothering to move.

"Shampoo finish lunch. Come table if want to eat." Shampoo sang out as she started carrying food from the kitchen. "If Akane and Ranma can untangle themselves."

"That's not a problem." Ranma-chan quickly said as she rushed to the table. "Hm this smells good."

"Shampoo good cook. No?"

"Not bad almost as good as Kasumi's." Ranma-chan answered as she wolfed down the food at her place.

"Thank you Ranma." Shampoo said bowing.

"Not a problem." Ranma-chan replied smiling before continuing. "Since Kasumi has moved out it seems Shampoo and I should take over the cooking till mom gets back."

"I'll second that motion." Nabiki said.

"Here here." Soun chimed in.

"I know I can't cook but you don't have to rub it in." Akane-kun said a vein popping out on his forehead. "At least I'm learning." He whispered.

"You may be learning but we aren't the best of teachers." Ranma-chan said before asking Shampoo. "Are we Shampoo?"

"Shampoo no think she have patience."

"Why am I not surprised?" Akane-kun mumbled resuming eating.

"Don't be to hard on them Akane I can't cook either." Natsuki said.

"I honestly didn't want to hear that." Kuno said from his spot.

"Hey at least when I try cooking it isn't toxic waste." Natsuki told him.

"How about we just stop talking about cooking." Akane-kun suggested.

"If you insist." Ranma-chan said finishing up her food.

"By the way you two I have a surprise for you." Soun said as he stood up referring to Akane-kun and Ranma-chan.

"And what would that be?" Akane-kun asked following his father.

"Seeing as the two of you are married I'm giving y'all the master bedroom."

"Seriously?" Ranma-chan asked trying not to sound to excited.

"I try to not joke around." Soun said with a somewhat hurt look on his face.

"Then let's get started moving stuff around." Akane-kun said entering his old room.

"We'll help." Kuno said as he came up the stairs Natsuki in tow.

For the rest of the day they moved Akane-kun's stuff from his old room to the master bedroom and Soun's stuff into Akane-kun's old room.

"There now that's done. I think it should be just about dinner time." Soun said before looking around. "Where's Shampoo?"

"She went and started dinner about an hour ago." Nabiki said as she headed downstairs.

"Dinner ready." Shampoo called from the kitchen.

"Alright let's eat." Natsuki yelled as she slid down the stair railing.

After they had eaten nobody really wanted to do anything so they just enjoyed the silence.

The next morning found Ranma-chan cooking breakfast. Humming happily as she putted around the kitchen her tails swishing happily. Sampling some of the broth she said. "There almost done. Time to wake everyone else." Turning to Shampoo she asked "You need any help?"

"Shampoo got it covered." Shampoo answered.

"Be back in a minute." She said as she walked up the stairs and knocked on the doors to Nabiki's and Soun's rooms. Afterwards she filled a pail with water and waited by the front gate for Akane.

"Good morning Akane." She yelled as she threw the water on Akane-kun causing him to jump in surprise.

"What was that for?" He yelled spinning around facing Ranma-chan. "Hey get back here." Akane-kun yelled playfully as he chased Ranma-chan around and over the house.

"They're sure energetic this morning." Soun said reading the paper.

"Sure Daddy." Nabiki said as she walked by brushing her teeth.

OOooOO

"It's finished Hibiki."

"Finally I was wondering if I was to have to threatening some people." Hibiki Shirane said before turning to the window and shouting. "The time of reprieve for you will end shortly. As I'm now on par with y'all so prepare to die demon scourge."

OOooOOooOOooOO

Is it just me or did that chapter take forever?

Well neither of us could think of anything good to fill in the blanks with Chris. Seeing as the majority of this chapter was written months ago.

Well then readers it seems that this chapter was some time in the making so please review.

And now I'm going to take a nap.

You can't do that. Who's going to drive us home?

Then I guess the nap has to wait.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 27

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

A month after they had left Genma and Nodoka returned to the dojo.

"Well this is an expected change. Don't you think?" Genma asked his wife looking at the sign at the entrance of the dojo as it now read {Saotome and Tendo school of anything goes martial arts}.

"Yes well I'm not surprised but that is surprising." Nodoka said pointing to Nodoka and a pregnant Ranma-chan in their hanyo forms.

"Ranma what are you doing lounging around?" Genma asked as he launched himself at Ranma-chan but found himself stopped in midair looking around he saw that Akane-kun had him by the back of his Gi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"But Akane without constant training his skills will start to slip." Genma said in a matter-of-fact way.

"If you would look you would see the reason behind it." Akane-kun said as they landed.

"He looks like he's getting fat. So what?"

"You fool look closely and you'll see that she's pregnant." Nodoka said as she slapped Genma which sent him into the Koi pond.

{But that's impossible} flip {He's a boy} Genma's sign read.

"And thanks to you he turns into a girl." Akane-kun answered the clearly confused panda.

"Well dear how does it feel to be carrying new life?" Nodoka asked as she pulled Ranma-chan to her feet to get a look at her.

Smiling Ranma-chan answered. "It's different, and takes some getting used to."

"Now all we have to do is keep your pop under control." Nodoka said returning the smile.

After pouring a kettle of hot water over himself Genma returned to the porch where everyone was congregating. Clearing his throat getting everyones attention he started. "Ranma Nodoka me and your mother have something we want to tell you."

Pausing for a second to long Ranma said. "Come on pop spit it out."

"Well if your going to be all snippy about it then we won't tell you." Genma replied looking off like he didn't care.

"Geez pop quit keeping us in suspense." Natsuki begged.

"Since you're all waiting anxiously I'll tell you." Nodoka said as she placed her hand over her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Leaving everyone else standing there in shock.

Meanwhile Kagome was trying to track down the source of the energy that she hadn't felt for almost five centuries.

"What do you mean you can't locate it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Give me a break. It's been almost 500 hundred years since I've tried searching for the Shikon no tama so I'm a little rusty." Kagome answered.

"Well I guess that's true." Inuyasha conceded.

"Besides we have to destroy it since this jewel wasn't in existence when we were looking for the jewel shards twelve years in the future."

"Well I wonder what wish will destroy it this time?" Inuyasha asked

*Splash * Came the contents of a bucket down on the couple.

"Sakura do you enjoy making us go into our cursed forms?" Inuyasha-chan asked as her body started being covered in flame from anger.

"Oh yeah it's to fun to resist." Sakura said laughing from her place on the wall. "But don't worry it's not just you. It's everyone with a jusenkyo curse."

"I've noticed." Inuyasha-chan mumbled.

"Well don't we have a jewel to locate?" Sakura asked as she started cleaning the dirt from under her claw-like fingernails.

"We're trying to but like your mother said she's a little rusty from not using her power for almost 500 years." Inuyasha-chan answered.

"At the moment all that I know is that it's somewhere in Tokyo." Kagome-kun added.

"Well that helps us a lot." Sakura said.

"Show your mother some respect." Inuyasha-chan admonished as she pulled Sakura off the wall.

"Sorry about that." Sakura responded looking dejected.

"Just don't do it again." Kagome-kun said leaning back against the wall.

"Yes Sir." She answered hanging her head.

"Now that that's settled we have work to do." Inuyasha-chan said as she marched off to map out possible locations of the Shikon jewel.

"We might want to warn all of those with demon blood about this development." Kagome-kun said as he got up to do as he suggested.

A short time later at Ukyo's okonomiyaki Konatsu was flipping out.

"How am I going to take care of this problem?" Konatsu asked looking about ready to pull out his hair.

"Calm down this is not a problem. Besides I'm the one that jumped you last night mate." Ukyo said smiling as she got ready to open shop.

"Hey Ukyo been a while." Ranma-chan said as she walked through the door.

"It's only been two weeks." Ukyo said before asking as she cooked Ranma-chan's usual. "How are the three of you doing by the way?"

"Not to bad. It's nice to know that it'll only be for another month."

"It doesn't seem that you're that far along. Does it?" Ukyo asked.

"Well according to Inuyasha they really don't start growing till the last two weeks." Ranma-chan answered as she started eating.

"Should you really be eating that?" Ukyo asked from her place behind the counter.

"Not sure I just suddenly had a craving for okonomiyaki and here I am." She answered as she looked around before asking. "Where's Konatsu?"

"Upstairs freaking out about his current condition."

"And what would that be?" Ranma-chan asked with a quizzical look on her face.

Rather than answer Ukyo pulled the shoulder of her down to show Ranma-chan the mate mark on her shoulder that had appeared when she placed a similar mark on Konatsu's shoulder.

"So why don't you ask him to get down here?"

"I've been trying for the past ten minutes but he's ignoring me." Ukyo answered sighing.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ranma-chan said as she walked upstairs.

"Go for it." Ukyo said as she relaxed while waiting for more customers.

Up in the living quarters Ranma stood at the entrance of the room she smelled Konatsu cowering in.

"Oh Konatsu I know you're in there. You can't hide all day." Ranma-chan called through the door.

"Please go away. I can't show my face to anyone after last night." Konatsu's whining could be faintly heard.

"Is that all you're worried about? Well I hate to break it to you buddy. But you're a married man now so you definitely can't remain holed up in your room all day." Ranma-chan said laughing.

Tentatively opening his door Konatsu asked. "Nobodies going to make fun of me?"

"No way. In fact they would probably congratulate you for being able to get a hold of Ukyo." Ranma-chan said lightly slapping him on the back before saying. "And I'll be the first. Welcome to the family buddy."

"Thanks Ranma." Konatsu said brightening somewhat.

"Anytime. Anytime." Ranma-chan replied as she headed back downstairs.

OOooOOooOOooOO

I don't know how people are going to feel about this chapter but oh well I'm done with it.

I still think you could have done better Shane.

Shut up Chris.

No can do.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the absence but we had a bad case of writers block. We actually don't know anything about what is in this chapter as I was almost asleep when my fingers tapped away the keyboard.

Why do you have to drag me into this Shane besides you were the one with writers block.

We are one and the same so be quiet and lets get on with this disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 28

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

Almost four weeks passed since the Shikon jewel was remade and nothing was heard about it.

"This is so frustrating." Kagome ranted as she beat her head against the table.

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha said from his spot at the table as he looked over the map spread on it. "This guy is almost as hard to find as Naraku and he's only in Tokyo. Not hiding in various parts of Japan."

"I know and since he has a shikon jewel he should be easy to find but for some reason I can't get a lock on it. It's similar to when the barrier was around mount Hakurae except I can feel just enough to know it's out there." Kagome spoke into the table after she stopped beating her head against it.

"Well we've called most of our children back to Japan to assist us but Miu is the only other one that can sense the jewel and she's having just as much trouble as you." Inuyasha said as he looked at his mate.

"I just hope we find it before Hibiki does anything to drastic."

"That might already be to late." Inuyasha told her looking at the news.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she looked toward the television. "Oh no." She said the dread evident in her voice. Not waiting to see what the reporter had to say she splashed herself with cold water and morphed into a more human form before sprinting out the door.

"I hope she's aware that there's nothing she can do." Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

A few minutes later Kagome-kun was at the scene of the accident that was aired on the news.

"We thought you'd be here." One of the officers on the scene said.

"Is it as bad as it looked on the news?" Kagome-kun asked.

"I don't know about that. But it looks like he won't make it. On the bright side you and your brother are going to be just fine." The officer said trying brighten the mood.

"Your not helping." Kagome-kun snapped.

"Sorry. But you don't have to get so bent out of shape."

"I know. I know." Kagome-kun said calming down. "It's just that even if you know it's going to happen it still comes as a shock."

"Well you might want to talk to your mother. She's taking it pretty hard." The officer said indicating the young woman holding the six week old Souta and year and a half old Kagome.

"No because I don't remember meeting me in this time. So I better not though I desperately want to." Kagome-kun said as he inspected the front of the Semi somewhat amazed at the damage done to it.

"With the damage you did to this. How did it injure you enough to kill you?" Kagome-kun asked himself as he felt the residual effects of the shikon jewel on the vehicle. '_This is bad.'_

_'Tell me about it.'_ Inuyasha thought having not moved from where he was sitting knowing that there was nothing he could do so had decided to sit this one out. '_Hibiki has already made a wish on the jewel. If only we knew what he wished for we might be able to counter it.'_

_'It doesn't look like either thing is going to happen. I can tell you that the jewel is already tainted.' _Kagome thought after she poured hot water over herself as her spiritual powers were stronger in her original form.

Hearing an agitated sigh behind her she turned to look for the source. Seeing Ayano she had to smile despite the situation.

"haven't gotten rid of your shadow yet?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"No and he's driving me nuts. It's getting bad enough that I think I'm going to kill him." Ayano said before adding. "Though Miu has it covered I thought that you should know that Ranma has gone into labor."

"Perfect timing. While one leaves the living two more become a part of it. How fitting." Looking up Kagome saw Ayano's quirked eyebrows before adding. "Sorry if that sounds to sarcastic."

"You do have a lot on your plate so I won't say anything about it." Ayano told her mother before they both heard a almost too sweet call.

"Oh Ayano. Please will you be my bride?" Herb called as he came into sight among the emergency vehicles.

"Grr. I am going to kill him." Ayano said angrily.

"Why don't you give him a chance as you are still single. It's not like you're going to mate him tonight." Kagome said trying to calm Ayano down before she took off.

"Ma'am your father has been removed from the scene and is being taken to the hospital and your presence is requested." An officer informed her.

"I'll be there momentarily." Kagome told him as she began heading for the building in question. "And don't tell my mother about me being here."

"As you wish." The officer replied bowing.

When she arrived at the hospital she was immediately ushered into the ER.

"Hold on dad you need to hang in there because we need you."

Laughing weekly Makato said. "Don't even try we already knew that this was going to occur. We just weren't aware of the specifics." Smiling he added. "But even if I had known the circumstances I still would have protected your mother and your younger self. But before anything else I need to speak with your mother."

"Ok dad I'll get her." Kagome said as she left morphing into her full demon form.

Entering the hallway Kagome looked around and spotted her mother. "Ma'am your mate wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you doctor." Emi said as she looked up at Kagome.

'_She doesn't change a bit in twelve years.' _Kagome thought almost gasping in surprise as she watched her mother walk into the room.

A few minutes later Emi walked out with a sad yet determined look on her face as she left the hospital.

'_I probably already know what those two talked about._' Kagome thought.

'_Yes you do Kagome. Even if you didn't know directly you would learn of it through me._' Inuyasha thought.

'_Yes well I'll see you shortly._' Kagome thought as she walked down the hall to the room that Ranma-chan and Akane-kun were in with their two offspring.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 29

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"I still say you're carrying the next ones we have." Ranma-chan complained from where she was lying on the hospital bed.

"I almost think I don't want to." Akane-kun said from where he was sitting holding the two sleeping babies.

Hearing the door open the two looked to see Kagome walk in.

"I see you're doing well Ranma. How are you feeling?"

"Well considering the circumstances I'd say I'm feeling pretty good." Ranma-chan answered as she tiredly sat up.

"Let's get ourselves a look at these two." Kagome said as she picked up one of the two girls.

The first one looked like her mother with the addition of red dragon wings coming from her back. "We thought to name that one Ranko seeing as she looks like me." Ranma-chan replied taking Ranko from Kagome.

The second had ice blue hair and red eyes like her fathers original form though like her sister she sported a pair of dragon wings on her back her wings being a light blue. "And her name will be Yuki." Akane-kun said before laughing. "The funny thing is they won't need blankets to keep warm."

"I guarantee they will want them though." Kagome said smiling at the new parents before telling Ranma-chan. "You should be able to return home tomorrow. So try and get some rest. Though the first few night are going to be the worst."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Ranma-chan asked as Kagome left the room.

"You'll see." Came her sing song reply as the door closed.

"Hmmph. You'll see she says." Ranma-chan mumbled as she began nursing Ranko.

After the hospital quieted down for the night Ranma-chan attempted to get some rest while Akane-kun held the twins.

The quiet was shattered by the door to the room they were in as it hit the wall.

Snapping upright Ranma-chan glared at the man standing in the doorway as she recognized him. "What are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to greet your father Ranma?" Hibiki asked with a sinister smile on his face.

"She asked a question?" Akane-kun asked angrily from where he was sitting.

"Where are my manners?" Hibiki asked. "I came here to dispose of you four half breed mistakes. And as you're my offspring you're the first one getting cleansed from the world." He yelled as four spider like legs sprouted from his back.

Starring in horror Ranma-chan asked. "What have you done?"

"Oh nothing really. I just wished for the jewel to turn me into a demon as the best way to destroy a demon is with another demon."

"You hypocrite." Ranma-chan said as she got out of the bed and walked toward the chair where Akane-kun and the twins were sitting. "And what did you do to everyone else?"

"Oh not much just used a sleeping powder that put everyone within the city besides the three of us to sleep." Hibiki answered as his began morphing into a spider.

Standing up Akane-kun handed Ranko, and Yuki to Ranma-chan and pushed them behind him.

"If you want them you have to get through me first." Akane-kun growled out as he stood between his family and Hibiki.

"With pleasure." Hibiki said smirking as he finished transforming.

Swinging two of his legs Hibiki hit Akane-kun before he could react smashing him through a wall or two bringing parts of the roof and above floor on top of him.

"Akane." Ranma-chan screamed as she stared in horror.

"Don't feel to left out you'll be joining him soon." Hibiki said laughing crazily slowly cutting into Ranma-chan with his legs as she shielded her daughters from her father.

"Where am I?" Akane-kun asked as he came to and found himself floating in a seemingly endless black expanse.

"You're pathetic. I had hoped that you would be able redeem me since you have my body." An unknown voice told Akane-kun from the dark recesses of his mind.

"Who are you?" Akane-kun asked the mysterious voice.

"I am the one that drowned in the spring of jusenkyo the dragon Nadare." The voice said as the embodiment of the dragon that Akane turned into right after she was dowsed in the water from the spring. "You are the first one who's fallen into that spring as such my spirit entered into your body."

"How am I pathetic? Tell me that?" Akane-kun asked angrily after processing what he was told.

"You're near death. Your mate is about to be tortured by her father along with your children." Nadare said as she stared into Akane-kun's eyes. "I thought you were better than this. I was prepared to help you so I could rest in peace. But I was wrong about you."

Laughing maniacally Akane-kun got an angry look from Nadare. "Why didn't you say you would help me from the start. I may be stubborn but I'm not above accepting help to beat a stacked deck."

"Then you will accept my offer?" Nadare asked narrowing her eyes.

Smirking Akane-kun took her clawed foot into his hand. "Let's do it."

"Perhaps my faith in you wasn't misplaced." Nadare said as her body changed into flames and covered Akane-kun's body.

Meanwhile outside of Akane-kun's mindscape Hibiki Shirane was standing gloating over a injured Ranma-chan and her two children whom she was protecting with her own body.

"I had hoped after that display in the warehouse you would give me more of a fight. How disappointing that your mate didn't fare any better you must be so ashamed. Don't worry as I said already you'll be joining him soon." Hibiki told her earning a feral growl from the almost crazed kitsune hanyou.

They both stopped as the building began to shake. Looking toward the rubble that had fallen on Akane-kun Hibiki began to be worried as the rock began to melt and then shoot into the sky revealing a very much alive though severely beaten and battered Akane-kun.

Hibiki began physically shaking as he stared into Akane-kun's eyes that appeared to be burning just as fiercely as the flames that licked at his body.

"You dare to attack my mate and children just because you despise what they are. You degrade yourself even more by becoming what you despise most." Akane-kun stated with a hard look on his face that became a smirk before adding. "And just for that I will show you the true meaning of fear."

"You really think you will do any better this time around?"

"Aaaahhh." Akane-kun yelled as a swirling pillar of flame surrounded him sending shockwaves that were felt throughout Tokyo.

Taking a defensive position Hibiki prepared to face whatever came from the flames.

With a violent gust of wind the flames were dispersed revealing what appeared to be a dark red fifteen foot tall half dragon half human being holding a sword made of flame no less than eight feet long. (AN: I'll just cut into the suspense to say that if anybody has played adventure quest Akane-kun looks like the Dracomancer's level 10 half dragon transformation without the armor though covered in flames where the armor would be.)

In a much deeper and slightly gravely voice Akane-kun said. "I've put up with a lot of crap over the years but you have pushed it to far. Never mess with someone's family or You'll face the consequences." Pointing his sword at Hibiki Akane-kun continued. "Hibiki Shirane you have done enough damage to my family and others now you will pay for the lives you've taken with your own sorry existence."

"You are welcome to try but be warned just changing your form won't help you any." Hibiki said as he watched Akane-kun doing something strange.

While Hibiki was rambling Akane-kun formed his sword into a condensed swirling ball of flame. Thrusting his hands in front of him Akane-kun threw the fireball at Hibiki propelling it at a speed to great for the spider demon to dodge it.

'_This can't be happening._' Hibiki thought as the fireball connected with his chest ripping through it and dispersing throughout his body disintegrating it.

"Thank you Nadare." Akane-kun said taking a calming breath as he changed back to his original form. "Are you okay Ranma?" He asked.

"I'll live." Ranma-chan mumbled as she cradled her two children.

"That's good to know." Akane-kun said smiling. '_Though we both know it's not that simple.'_

'_Stop that for a minute.'_ Ranma-chan answered before she felt waves of pain coming from Akane-kun.

"Are you alright Akane?" Ranma-chan asked with a worried look on her face.

Screaming in pain a white light was coming from Akane-kun's back as it took the shape of a dragons head.(AN: It looks like the Mortal Kombat insignia.)

After the light faded Ranma-chan saw a weird shaped tattoo on his back with a red eye that was fading to a normal skin color.

"Are you alright Akane?" Ranma-chan asked as she touched Akane-kun's back but immediately pulled back. "Ow that's hot." She said holding her injured hand. "What's happening?" She asked woozily as she followed her mate into unconsciousness though anyone that was watching would have seen a bright light shining through the back of her shirt.

OOooOOooOO

Interesting we finished this and the next chapter.

Why is that interesting? I say that we tell everyone happy new years and get on with it.

You are so right. Well people please review. We love hearing from you.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work except this story and characters not in any of the series by said author.

Secrets revealed Ch 30

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

"That's weird I normally fall asleep in bed at home." Kagome said as she groggily sat up and leaned against the building she was beside. Sniffing she caught a whiff of charred flesh. "That's not good."

Following the scent back to hospital she saw that part of the roof had caved in. "That's definitely not good. Where's everyone else though?" Kagome asked as she looked around before jumping up to the hole.

Landing she saw Akane-kun and Ranma-chan laying unconscious with the calmly sleeping Ranko and Yuki nestled in Ranma-chan's arms.

_'Whatever happened they don't look to badly injured_.' Kagome thought just as she noticed the image of a dragon burned onto Akane-kun's back. "Now that's new. I wonder what his true half demon form looks like?"

"Akane, Ranma you okay?" Shampoo asked worriedly as she appeared on the roof.

"They'll be fine Shampoo." Kagome assured her as she picked up Ranma-chan and the twins and carried them to the closest room that was intact.

"Thank goodness the building was mostly vacant when the spider demon I smelled attacked them." Kagome said to herself while she placed Ranma-chan and the twins on the bed as she noticed something. "What brought this on? They both gained the ability to morph into a combined demon form."

'_What are you babbling about so early in the day?'_ Inuyasha asked tiredly as he had just awoken from his forced slumber.

'_Morning to you to dear. I'll be back shortly because I can now clearly sense the jewel. Or rather the pieces of it.'_

_'The pieces? I hope that they didn't fly all over Japan again.' _Inuyasha answered sounding slightly worried.

'_We'll discuss that at length later_.'

They did discuss the situation at length with the rest of the DTF.

With the help of Miu and the other two mikos that could sense the jewel they where able to locate and bring the jewels fragments in less than a month.

"Well the jewel is once again whole. How are we going to make it disappear this time?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the jewel sitting in his palm.

"I have an idea." Ranma-chan stated from where she was siting.

"Well let's hear it." Kagome said giving her the go ahead.

"Shikon No Tama. I wish. For you to disappear forever." Ranma-chan said in a commanding voice.

In a flash of pink light the jewel in Inuyasha's hand disappeared.

Some distance away at the Higurashi shrine Kagome's mother noticed a pink glow emitting from her daughters chest for a second and instinctively knew what it was. '_I hope that item doesn't cause her problems_.' Emi thought as she watched her sleeping daughter.

Back with the jewel hunters needless to say they stared in shock at the fact that the jewel was nonexistent.

"Wow that worked." Inuyasha said breaking the silence looking up he shouted. "Now that that's taken care of please resume your previous activities.

Almost two months later

Standing in the doorway for a second Akane watched Ranma playing with their daughters on the dojo floor for a second before sweetly calling. "Oh Ranma."

"Yes?" He asked looking toward his wife.

Striking a sexy pose Akane put a bowl of cold water on her head like a hat. With her blue green hair dripping Akane remained a she. Smiling she did a little commercial like speech.

"Why spend a fortune on pregnancy tests when I come with one factory installed?"

"How long did it take you to cook that one up?" Ranma asked with a slightly quizzical look on his face that changed into a smile when he realized just what her not changing meant.

'_All of five minutes if you must know.'_ Akane answered as she hugged her husband.

'_A little corny but kind of funny after you think on it a little bit.'_ Ranma answered as he buried his nose into Akane's hair.

Akira and Ryoga had finally gotten married and were expecting.

Ayano had taken her mother's advice and gotten to know Herb and found his company enjoyable though she left him hanging for another year before she answered yes.

Natsuki and Kuno were wed and lived in the home he built with help in the forest outside of Tokyo.

Nodoka bore a healthy baby girl that was a copy of her older siblings and decided to call her Emi after the one Shizuka herself Ranma Natsuki and finally little Emi resembled.

By the time her punishment had expired Shampoo had actually learned to speak japanese fluently and decided to marry Mousse whom was ecstatic.

Ukyo and Konatsu still ran her okonomiyaki shop. And Konatsu had fully gotten over the need to wear girls clothing.

In this fashion twelve years passed rather peacefully with everyone keeping as low a profile as possible.

Everyone within the area felt when Kagome's younger self fell into the well the first time.

The only time the DTF stepped in was during the Noh mask incident to keep collateral damage down to an absolute minimum. Thankfully they remained undetected.

They didn't interfere again till the night the well house blew up.

OOooOOooOO

This is the End people.

Just kidding not really you shouldn't lie like that Chris.

Fine there are only a few more chapters remaining before this story will be finished.

And we have no idea exactly how many that will be.

As always please review. Happy New Years.


	31. Chapter 31

For a refresher and another point of view on the beginning of this chapter please refer to Playful Times ch 5

Question why do you need to tell them that?

Because Chris it's been over a year and a half since I wrote that particular chapter.

Good point. Carry on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story this story and characters not in any of the series by said author anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

Secrets revealed Ch 31

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

**Recap (last part of Playful Times CH 5)**

Emi stood there as the youkai rushed toward her at blinding speed. '_What am I going to do', _she thought knowing that this youkai was the one that put her daughter in her miniature form.

When the youkai was about halfway between the ruins of the wellhouse and the house there was the blur of someone jumping from just above the roof of the house killing the youkai. The mystery rescuer was standing visible through the dust cloud created by the landing. Emi could begin to clearly make out her rescuer the woman looked to be in her middle twenties. She was wearing pink demon slayer armor and had a metal left arm that looked like Edward Elric's automail with the addition of a retractable blade that came out of the elbow, and the edge went all the way to the wrist.

"Who are you?" Emi asked the stranger. Her father came out at that moment and exclaimed, "Grandmother Sango."

**This time**

"Your not going anywhere demon." Sango told the little demon as she severed his head.

Standing upright as the dust cleared Sango heard her great-granddaughter and grandson call out to her as she mumbled. "Not now." Turning to the pair she waved a hand before saying. "I'll see the two of you later." With that Sango disappeared leaving an after image that slowly faded into nothingness.

"Dad was that my great-grandmother?" Emi asked the aged man.

"Of course. You think I would have said that if it wasn't so?"

"I guess not." Emi answered sighing. "Well we can begin cleaning this up tomorrow. So let's just go to bed."

The next morning Emi was awoken not by a sound but by a feeling of something oddly familiar but at the same time not. While getting dressed she heard what sounded like a demolition crew at work. Opening the door she was assailed by the many demon auras in the area.

"What's going on out here?" She asked to anybody.

"Well Grandma we're fixing the destroyed wellhouse. What does it look like we're doing?" A petite red-headed Kitsune hanyo answered on her way by.

"Huh? Grandma?" Emi asked puzzled before she heard a loud yell that drowned at all other noises.

"Hey mutt-face. We're trying to rebuild it not tear it down. And what am I doing here anyway?"

"You volunteered not me. Besides we need to tear out the whole thing to properly rebuild." Emi heard a familiar voice answer.

"Inuyasha is that you?" Emi called prompting the dust covered hanyo to stick his head out of the wreckage he was currently clearing before calling.

"Hey Emi long time no see." Inuyasha called just he was sprayed with a garden hose from below surprising Emi with the fact his physical appearance changed.

"Sakura I don't need to be drenched it's not that hot." The t-shirt clad kitsune hanyo yelled down to the culprit.

"It's only a little water Otosan. Besides you were dusty." Emi heard the hidden person answer sweetly.

"I might want to get breakfast taken care of before I get to engrossed with what's going on out here." Emi told herself as she reentered her home.

"Father there are demons outside." Emi called as she entered into the kitchen.

"I'm aware." He replied not bothering to look up from the morning paper.

Looking at him questionably Emi asked. "If you know then why aren't you out there trying to run them off?"

Setting down the paper he pointedly asked her. "Why would I want to run off family?"

"Then why would you try to run Inuyasha off?"

"It's quite simple really he asked me to?"

"He asked you to?" Emi asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Call her in and she'll tell you herself."

"You know that little detail?"

"Just get her in here." Her father quietly ordered.

Groaning she got up and walked back to the front door. "Inuyasha could you come here a minute?"

"Be there in a sec." A womans voice called from the rubble as a cloud of dust erupted looking vaguely similar to a nuclear blast's mushroom cloud. "Ranma don't do that again." Inuyasha-chan yelled after the explosion quieted.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Yelled a voice that sounded eeriely like Inuyasha's.

"Like I said don't do it again." Inuyasha-chan yelled in answer as she walked across the yard to the house.

"Hey Emi good to see ya again after 500 years." The red head said smiling as she reached her mother-in-law.

"Hello. Though I saw you last night. And you looked quite different."

Nodding Inuyasha-chan looked around her before yelling into the house. "Sora is there any water on the stove?"

"No but there is a hot water heater in here." Emi's father called from the kitchen/dining room.

"Can I come in?" Inuyasha-chan asked as she looked at Emi.

"Sure come on in." Emi answered as she moved out of the way.

"Thank you." Inuyasha-chan said as she walked into the kitchen and turned on the hot water and let it warm up. After a minute Inuyasha-chan deemed the water warm enough and filling a glass poured it over her head turning back into himself earning a gasp from Emi now having watched it up close.

"I know it takes some getting used to but it grows on you." Inuyasha said before turning to the old man. "You can drop the disguise now Sora."

"I'm glad because my back was starting to feel about as old as I looked." Sora answered as he sat up straight and his face morphed looking similar to Miroku's. This was followed by a thud as Emi passed out.

"I think she couldn't take anymore." Sora stated as he got up to carry his daughter to the sofa.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story this story and characters not in any of the series by said author anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

Secrets revealed Ch 32

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

'Talking as animal'

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

Groaning Emi regained consciousness. '_What was that? Why am I on the couch?'_

"Hi mom good to see you awake." Emi heard someone say as she opened her eyes.

"Kagome?" Emi asked looking at her daughter.

"In the flesh." Kagome answered smiling as she hugged her mother. "It's been awhile."

"But how are you still alive? You had to of gone through the demon massacres."

"Simple we were on a different continent." Kagome said matter of factly as she released her mother and sat beside her on the sofa.

"And Inuyasha turning into a woman. Explain." Emi demanded turning to her daughter as she laid her head on the back of the couch.

"It's called the cursed springs of jusenkyo. And he's not the only one with a curse." Kagome answered not looking at her mother.

"You have one too?" Emi asked succeeding in not showing surprise.

Sighing Kagome answered. "Let's just say that at times you have two sons."

At hearing this Emi started laughing uncontrollably to which Kagome sat there gawking. '_That reaction was completely unexpected.'_

"How many grandchildren do I have?" Emi suddenly asked giddily.

"Thirty-six from Inuyasha and myself. Souta and Rin have twenty-two. But there are also several generations after that."

"Well it has been almost 500 years so I would expect that." Emi assured her.

"Well the wellhouse has been reconstructed so there isn't any visible damage to the grounds."

"I'm glad." Emi said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Souta." Kagome yelled.

Looking up expectantly she watched as Souta walked into the room. Smiling sheepishly Souta said. "Hi Mom."

What he didn't expect was for Emi to jump up and hug him.

"I haven't seen you in five hundred years so I should be the one excited." Souta said.

"The last time I saw you you were twelve. So can you blame me for being excited?"

"I guess not." Souta said smiling as he returned the hug.

"Well when do I get to meet the rest of the family?" Emi asked after greeting her grown son.

"I'd say it's about time for another reunion." Kagome stated looking at her brother.

"I would be inclined to agree." Souta replied their mates telling them they would get started.

"What a reunion?" Emi asked looking between the two.

"Well for the last couple hundred years we've been holding a reunion between everybody about every five years." Souta explained. "And it's almost two years till the next one would normally be held. But we can have one in a month."

"Please. I want to meet my grandchildren." Emi excitedly said as she looked at Sota her eyes practically begging.

"Uh mom you don't have to get that worked up over it."

After calming her down Sota and Kagome left to take care of other things.

For Emi the month passed quickly and was glad when Kagome came to pick her and her father up to head for the reunions meeting place in China.

To say that Emi had a good time would be an understatement. She had a blast meeting her many descendants most of which were older than she was.

"It's seems your mother is getting along with her extended family." Inuyasha told Kagome as they watched the sunset over the mountains on a ridge overlooking the village.

"Yes it appears that there won't be a problem with her fitting in." Kagome answered before asking. "I wonder what the future has for us?"

"No one knows where fate will lead them but I do know that whatever we face we'll do it together." Inuyasha answered as the last rays of sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon.

OOooOOooOOooOO

And thus ends this story of Inuyasha's friends and family. I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as we did.

Hopefully it wasn't a to cheesy way to end this fic.

Until we reveal our next work of fanfiction we wish to bid you adieu.

What he said Sayonara.


End file.
